Films de Disney
by hachiko97412
Summary: Deux hommes racontent leurs enfants des histoires pour leurs faire endormir. Blanche-Neige, La belle et la Bête et A Nous quatre en version the mortal instrument. BoyXBoy, Mention Mpreg séquelle de Sirene


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que l'épilogue te plait, je te retrouve demain pour la nouvelle histoire **

**LolliOta: Tu vas adorer les deux os que j'ai concocter surtout pour l'histoire que je vais mettre demain **

**Alec Barton: Comme je te l'ai promis un double os rien que pour toi**

**Lavigne 126: Je te retrouve Vendredi pour tes nouvelles idées perverse sur la nouvelle histoire **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma béta Salvarreyandrea ! **

**Ps: Les lemons qui sont racontent sont purement pour les lecteurs car j'ai toujours des retours négatifs alors je préviens **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici l'Os, Enjoy**

* * *

_**FILMS DE DISNEY**_

L'orage grondait partout en ville, des éclairs apparaissaient violemment en faisant plus éclater l'orage. Quatre enfants étaient recroquevillés dans leurs petits lits en gémissant de peur, ils étaient trois filles et un seul garçon. L'unique garçon se leva en allant dans le lit de ses sœurs, les filles avaient des larmes aux yeux sous l'orage qui grondait férocement. La pluie frappa brusquement contre la fenêtre en faisant des bruits encore plus bruyants, le petit garçon gémit de peur aussi avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Il consola ses sœurs avant de leur proposer d'aller dans la chambre de leurs parents, elles hochèrent la tête avant de sursauter de peur en se blottissant les unes contre les autres. Leur frère se leva et leur prit les mains, ils sortirent de leurs lits tous les quatre. L'une des filles commençait à pleurer en tenant sa peluche en forme de dauphin, l'une des ses sœurs la tient dans ses bras. Ils traversèrent le salon pour se rendre dans la chambre de leurs parents, ils sursautèrent de peur encore une fois quand ils entendirent le cri de leur chat qui sifflait de peur. Ils avancèrent encore et le petit garçon ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il passa sa tête à l'intérieur. Il vit la lampe de chevet s'allumer soudainement, il vit leurs parents leur sourire avant de tendre leurs bras. Il prit les mains de ses sœurs et les emmena dans la chambre, ils se précipitèrent dans le lit de leurs parents. Ils tremblaient de peur ce qui fit sourire leurs parents qui les consolèrent encore plus, les deux parents étaient composé de deux hommes. L'orage grondait bruyamment encore plus fort avant de couper l'électricité, les enfants se blottir encore dans les bras de leurs parents qui les réconfortaient. L'un des pères se leva et sortir dans la chambre, il revint avec des lampes avant d'avoir une idée en tête. Il la proposa aux enfants qui étaient enchantés par son idée, ils firent comme un genre de campement dans le salon en utilisant la lampe de poche. L'une des filles qui était prés de son père,

\- Papa, tu nous raconte une histoire demanda l'une des filles

\- D'accord, je vais vous raconter une histoire sourit son père

Il se racla la gorge et commença son histoire :

Il était une fois dans un pays lointain, vivaient un roi et une reine. Ils désespéraient de n'avoir point d'enfants, un jour la reine en se promenant dans son jardin remarqua une rose qui résistait au temps de l'hiver. En voulant la cueillir elle se piqua le doigt et trois gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la neige, fascinée par la goutte de sang sur la neige, Elle émit un souhait,

\- Je souhaite avoir un enfant avec la peau blanche comme la neige, aux lèvres aussi rouges que le sang et les cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau. Et la force de vivre comme cette rose souhaita la reine

Quelques mois plus tard la reine mit au monde un petit garçon du nom d'Alexander, son père le roi le surnommait Alec. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige, ses lèvres était rosés comme le sang et ses cheveux noires comme un plumage d'un corbeau, ses yeux était d'un bleu comme l'océan. Tout le royaume était en liesse à sa naissance après tout ce temps, pendant des jours le royaume fit la fête pour la naissance du prince. Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée car la reine mourut quelques temps plus tard ne s'étant pas remise de son accouchement, le roi et le peuple furent tristes de la perte encore plus pour le roi qui aimait profondément sa reine. Pendant des années le roi ne prit personne comme femme, le petit prince grandit dans l'amour de son père. Mais un jour son père le roi décida de se remarier, la nouvelle reine se prénommait Lilith. Elle était une beauté ensorcelante, tous l'admiraient de sa beauté encore plus le roi. A son arrivée tous ses sujets furent fascinés par elle, mais ce que personne ne savait c'est qu'elle avait un miroir magique. Chaque matin elle était devant son miroir,

\- Miroir, mon beau miroir dit-moi qui est la plus belle d'entre tous demanda la reine

Le miroir se mit à scintiller et un visage translucide apparut,

\- C'est toi ma reine qui est la plus belle, ta beauté ne peut rivaliser avec personne. Tous se jettent à tes pieds pour avoir un regard de ta part répondit le miroir

Satisfaite elle cacha son miroir magique et sortit de sa chambre heureuse, pendant des années la vie continuait ainsi jusqu'au jour où le roi tomba gravement malade et mourut. Tous furent déboussolé de la mort de leur seigneur, le prince était encore trop jeune pour régner n'ayant encore que 16 ans. Il ne lui restait qu'une année avant sa majorité, la régence fut donnée à sa belle-mère. Lilith montra alors son vrai visage qui était un visage perfide et plein de froideur, elle tua beaucoup de femmes qui étaient plus belles qu'elle ou des hommes. Elle dépouilla Alec de sa richesse en le faisant travailler comme un esclave, un jour elle se rendit devant son miroir comme elle le faisait chaque jour.

\- Miroir mon beau miroir, dit-moi qui est la plus belle femme entre tous questionna Lilith

\- Tu es la plus belle ma reine mais le prince est encore plus beau que toi. Tous sont envoûtés par son charme répondit le miroir

\- NON, CE PRINCE DE PACOTILLE NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE PLUS BEAU QUE MOI cria la reine

Elle donna encore plus de corvées à son beau-fils par jalousie, le prince ne disait rien pour ne pas la contrarié et faisait les tâches quotidiennes en chantant. Les seuls amis qu'il avait étaient les oiseaux et les écureuils qui venaient lui rendre visitent en l'écoutant chanter, il était en train de brosser le sol. Il s'arrêta en les regardant, il sourit rêveur en fredonnant une mélodie.

\- Vous savez ce dont j'ai rêvé commença Alec

Les animaux le regardèrent avec curiosité,

\- J'ai rêvé que mon prince était venu me voir, oui exactement mon prince qui vient d'un lointain château. Il est venu et m'a emmener avec lui pour m'épouser sourit Alec

Les oiseaux chantaient pour lui ce qui le fit sourire, il recommença à chanter. Un homme d'origine asiatique était sur son cheval s'approcha en passant prés du château, il entendit la voix du prince qui résonnait dans le puits en changeant l'eau de son seau.

_\- Bientôt il viendra_ chanta Alec en le faisant résonner dans le puits

_\- Bientôt _chanta l'homme à son tour

Le prince était surpris par la présence de l'autre homme qui était richement vêtus, prit de panique et il s'enfuit alors que l'autre homme essayait de le rattraper. Alec referma la porte et monta dans sa chambre en le regardant timidement à travers les rideaux, l'autre homme se mit à chanter son amour pour lui. Le prince sortit timidement en rougissant en se triturant les mains, il prit une colombe blanche et l'embrassa pour la faire voler vers l'autre homme. La colombe l'embrassa avant de s'envoler, l'asiatique sourit de joie au baiser transmis avant de partir sous le regard amoureux d'Alec. Ils ne virent pas la reine qui observait la scène avec jalousie, le lendemain elle se mit face à son miroir qui lui répondit la même chose en lui avouant que c'était Alec le plus beau. Furieuse elle fit venir son fidèle chasseur qui s'inclina devant elle,

\- Votre altesse, que puis-je faire pour vous questionna le chasseur

\- Mon fidèle chasseur, je te somme d'emmener le prince Alexander dans les bois, ensuite tue-le et ramène-moi son cœur dans cet écrin ordonna la reine

\- Tuez-le prince Alexander, je serai incapable de toucher au prince refusa le chasseur

\- Soit tu le tues chasseur soit je te tuerai toi et toute ta famille menaça Lilith

\- Bien votre altesse répondit le chasseur désarmé

Il emmena Alec dans les bois, ce dernier ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait commença à cueillir les fleurs. Le chasseur prit sa dague et s'approcha de lui pour le tuer quand il le lâcha en tombant en pleure devant lui, le prince s'était retourné et fut prit d'effroi en le voyant avec la dague.

\- Chasseur interpella Alec

\- Je suis désolé votre majesté, c'est la reine votre belle-mère qui m'a ordonnée de vous tuer et de ramener votre cœur dans cet écrin. Je ne peux pas le faire votre majesté, ma famille sera tuer et moi aussi mais je préfère la mort que de vous faire mal sanglota le chasseur

Alec généreux de son cœur consola le chasseur en lui essuyant ses larmes, le chasseur se reprit et prit une décision pour sauver son prince.

\- Enfuyez-vous, mon prince, enfuyez-vous loin de la reine et ne revenez plus jamais au palais ordonna le chasseur

\- Mais vous et votre famille demanda Alec

\- Je m'en sortirai votre altesse mais enfuyez-vous vite s'empressa le chasseur

Il hocha la tête et s'enfuit dans les profonds de la forêt, la noirceur de la forêt lui fit peur avant de se perdre. Il tomba sur le sol épuisé d'avoir couru toute la nuit, il s'endormit en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Pendant ce temps le chasseur fit fuir sa famille loin du château et tua un biche et plaça son cœur dans l'écrin pour l'offrir à la reine, celle-ci était heureuse d'être la plus belle sur terre et que personne ne pouvait rivaliser à présent. Alec se réveilla de sa nuit agité avant de voir que la partie sombre qu'il avait cru cauchemarder était simplement les animaux de la forêt qui venait le consoler, ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à une chaumière pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Il la nettoya et prépara à manger avant de monter dans les chambres pour trouver sept petits lits, il s'allongea en baillant. Au même moment sept nains se dirigeaient vers chez eux après avoir travaillés. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte et vit leur maison nettoyé de fond en comble, ils furent surpris surtout que le repas était presque prêt, ils montèrent à l'étage et virent Alec endormit dans leurs lit. Le noiraud se réveilla en sursaut en voyant les sept nains devant lui,

\- Oh s'étonna Alec

\- Comment vous appelez-vous jeune homme demanda un blond

\- Je suis le prince Alexander se présenta Alec

\- Oh vous êtes le prince Alexander, nous sommes heureux de vous avoir dans notre demeure mais que faîtes-vous ici votre majesté demanda une rousse

Il raconta toute l'histoire ce qui horrifia les sept nains,

\- Nous allons vous protégé votre majesté, d'ailleurs je suis Jace se présenta le blond joyeux

\- Moi je suis Clary se présenta la rousse d'un air sérieux comme un prof

\- Raphaël se présenta un nain aux cheveux noirs avec un air endormi

\- Je suis Izzy sourit un nain timidement

\- Atchoum, je suis Simon renifla le nain qui venait d'éternuer

\- Lui c'est Max, il a donné sa langue au chat. Il n'a jamais su parler présenta Jace en montrant un autre nain qui bougea la tête en souriant

\- Il n'a jamais essayé de parler renchérit Clary

L'un d'eux se mit à grogner dans son coin, Alec sourit en le regardant ce qui le fit rougir avant de grogner encore plus.

\- Et toi tu es…commença Alec

\- Lui c'est Ragnor, il est toujours grincheux expliqua Simon avant d'éternuer

Il se renfrogna encore plus, le noiraud se leva et descendit rapidement en retirant le repas sur le feu. Il avertit les sept nains qui dévalèrent en vitesse avant de passer à table, le prince tapa des pieds en les regardant.

\- Non, Non. Est-ce que vous vous êtes lavés les mains questionna Alec

Tous se regardèrent en faute et montrèrent leurs mains sales, ils se dirigèrent dehors pour laver leurs mains même Ragnor qui se mit à grogner contre Alec. Ils passèrent à table et Alec partagea la nourriture entre eux avant de manger tranquillement, après le repas ils jouèrent de la musique et le prince s'amusa avec eux. Le noiraud s'amusa, Max et Jace ainsi que Simon prirent une veste et un chapeau en se mettant sur l'épaule de l'un et l'autre pour former une personne de la taille d'Alec. Il se mit à danser avec eux, ils prirent du bon temps quand le prince se reposa un peu. Les nains lui proposèrent de chanter sous forme d'histoire,

\- Il était une fois un prince qui tomba amoureux d'un prince, il était si charmant et si beau. Il est si merveilleux, _Un jour, mon Prince viendra. Un jour, on s'aimera. Dans son château, heureux, s'en allant. Goûter le bonheur qui nous attend ! Quand le printemps, un jour, Ranimera l'amour. Les oiseaux chanteront, Les cloches sonneront. L'union de nos cœurs, Un jour ..._chanta Alec d'une voix mélodieuse

\- Mouais, comme d'habitude gronda Ragnor dans un coin de la pièce

Les autres nains étaient émerveillés par la voix du prince, l'horloge sonna en annonçant qu'il était tard. Tous à part Clary se précipitèrent vers leurs chambres pour dormir, elle passa devant en les arrêtant.

\- Pas si vite, les enfants. On devrait laisser le prince dormir dans notre chambre déclara Clary

\- Oh ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, allez vous coucher proposa Alec

\- Oh non du tout mon prince, vous allez dormir dans nos lits pendant que nous dormirons ici proposa Clary

\- Dans les placards rétorqua Ragnor

\- Dans les placards rigola Clary avant de se reprendre

Tous insistèrent pour qu'il aille dormir dans leurs lits, il leur souhaita bonne nuit et monta dans la chambre des nains. Tous allaient dormir dans un endroit qui convenait pour eux, Ragnor grommela dans son coin avant de s'endormir. Pendant ce temps la reine Lilith qui n'avait pas pendant un moment consulter son miroir vint le voir avec le coffret qui contenait le cœur d'une biche,

\- Miroir mon miroir dis-moi qui est la plus belle d'entre tous questionna Lilith

\- C'est toi ma reine qui est la plus belle d'entre tous mais au-delà des sept collines, des plaines dans une chaumière des sept nains le prince Alexander est encore plus beau que toi déclara le miroir

\- Je tiens entre mes mains le cœur du prince Alexander et tu me dis qu'il est en vie rigola Lilith

\- Ce que tu tiens dans tes mains est le cœur du biche ma reine révéla le miroir

Elle s'énerva de la traîtrise du chasseur et descendit dans sa cave où se trouvait plusieurs livres et grimoire sur la sorcellerie, elle regarda le coffret.

\- Un cœur de biche cracha Lilith en le jetant par terre

Elle réfléchit à un moyen d'en finir avec le prince,

\- Il me faut un déguisement pour qu'il ne puisse pas me reconnaître, voyons comment changer mon manteau de reine en hideuse haillons, ma voix en celle d'une mégère se demanda Lilith en parcourant son grimoire

Elle passa la nuit à rassembler les ingrédients pour se déguiser, le lendemain les sept nains donnaient des recommandations à Alec pour ne pas que la reine le retrouve après qu'il leur raconta son histoire. Il les embrassa tous sur la joue ce qui les fit rougir de bonheur, Ragnor était le dernier à sortir de la chaumière.

\- N'ouvrez à personne et prenez garde à la reine conseilla Ragnor un peu grincheux

\- Oh Ragnor tu t'inquiète pour moi gloussa Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Le grincheux se mit à rougir et marcha avant de tomber dans la boue sous les rires des autres nains et d'Alec qui riait timidement, il se renfrogna avant de les rejoindre. Au même moment Lilith était en train de faire sa potion en la mettant dans un verre,

\- Un souffle d'effroi pour blanchir mes cheveux, un rire de vieille mégère pour changer ma voix. UN VENT VIOLENT AJOUTER A CELA EN PLUS DE LA FOUDRE POUR ATTISER MA HAINE ET L'ORAGE QUI GRONDE, à présent je vais boire pour me changer déclara Lilith d'un ton solennelle

Elle but la potion avant de laisser la coupe se briser par terre, ses cheveux noirs devinrent gris. Elle vit ses mains jeunes devenir des mains ridés,

\- Mes mains, elles sont vieilles constata Lilith

Sa voix se changea pour devenir en vieille dame, elle se mit rire en découvrant son nouveau visage. Elle chercha un moyen pour tuer Alec, elle trouva la solution. Elle fit sa potion avant de tremper une pomme dans le chaudron,

\- La marque de la mort se refléta signe que cette pomme est empoisonné. Une belle pomme rouge, Alexander sera dans un profond sommeil et les nains le croiront mort. Attends et s'il y a un antidote, la victime du sommeil de mort sera réveillée par un baiser d'amour. Peuh qui croira à ses balivernes, les nains l'enterrons et je serai la plus belle sur terre ricana Lilith en s'en allant

Elle s'en alla en passant par les souterrains, elle donna un coup de pieds dans un squelette en riant. Elle monta sur une barque et rama de toute ses forces, elle riait à la future mort d'Alec. Des vautours l'entendirent et volèrent prés d'elle. Sans savoir ce qu'il allait se passer Alec était en train de faire un tarte aux prunes pour les nains en rentrant de leur travail. Les animaux l'aidaient à préparer le gâteau, il fredonna quand une ombre lui cacha la lumière. Il leva la tête et sursauta en voyant la reine déguisé le regardant avec une joie malsaine,

\- Bonjour mon beau, que fais-tu comme tarte questionna Lilith de sa voix de mégère

\- Je fais une tarte aux prunes répondit Alec timidement

\- Non ce n'est la tarte aux prunes qu'il faut faire mais une tarte aux pommes c'est ce que les hommes préfèrent ricana Lilith en prenant la pomme empoisonné

\- Oh s'étonna Alec

Les animaux méfiants envers la vielle femme se concluent en voyant les deux vautours, ils commencèrent à la chasser en devenant violent avec elle. Alec se fâcha et les chassa mécontent de la situation, Lilith ramassa sa précieuse pomme empoisonné en la nettoyant. Alec naïf l'emmena dans la chaumière en fermant la porte aux animaux, les animaux inquiet pour lui coururent à travers la forêt et se dépêchèrent de ramener les nains pour sauver le prince des griffes de Lilith. Les nains étaient en train de travailler quand les animaux arrivèrent sur place et les forcèrent à les suivre, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait avec eux.

\- Et si ils essayaient de nous prévenir pour la reine, conclu Jace

\- Alec est en danger voilà pourquoi ils se comportent comme ça déclara Clary en sautant sur une biche

Tous sortirent sur un animal pour aller le rejoindre et le sauver au plus vite, au même moment Lilith était assise dans la chaumière et souriait diabolique en le regardant. Il lui donna un peu d'eau pour se rafraîchir,

\- Tenez madame proposa Alec

\- Tu es si gentil mon enfant, tiens pour te récompenser voilà cette belle pomme que je t'offre déclara Lilith

\- Non, ce n'est rien madame refusa Alec

\- S'il te plait, sache que cette pomme est enchanté et peux réaliser un vœu décréta Lilith en tendant la pomme

\- C'est vrai alors je vous remercie de ce présent remercia Alec en la prenant

Lilith se réjouit qu'il ait prit la pomme,

\- Je souhaite que mon prince vienne me chercher et m'emmène dans son beau palais souhaita Alec en apportant la pomme vers sa bouche

\- Oui, croque la pomme insista Lilith

Il croqua dans la pomme et sentit son souffle se couper, sa tête s'alourdit. Il tomba par terre en lâchant la pomme, Lilith cria de victoire,

\- OUI, JE SUIS LA PLUS BELLE MAINTENANT ricana Lilith

Elle sortit avant de voir les nains venir dans sa direction, elle s'enfuie vite devant la chaumière. Les nains arrivèrent trop tard et prirent le corps d'Alec pour leur mettre dans leurs lits, ils pleurèrent de tristesse en voyant le prince mort. Ragnor alla dans un côté de la pièce et pleura de tout son soûl, Clary vint à ses côtés et il pleura dans ses bras. N'ayant pas le cœur de l'enterrer, ils fabriquèrent un cercueil de verre pour exposer son corps dans la forêt. L'hiver fit place au printemps, un jour un prince entendu l'histoire du mystérieux jeune homme endormit dans la forêt. Il s'y rendit, c'était le même homme qu'Alec avait rencontré, il se mit à chanter d'une voix triste que son amour soit mort. Les nains le laissèrent passer, comme le cercueil était ouvert il s'agenouilla prés du corps, il se pencha vers lui et lui donna un baiser d'amour avant de baisser la tête de tristesse. Alec papillonnait les yeux avant de bailler en s'étirant, tous les animaux et les nains se réjouirent de joie en voyant que le prince était en vie. Alec ouvrit les bras pour prendre son prince dans ses bras, il le prit dans ses bras et le mit sur son cheval. Le prince prit chaque nain pour qu'il puisse leur dire au revoir en les embrassant sur le front,

\- Au revoir mes amis, nous nous retrouverons déclara Alec en les saluant

Ils se rendirent dans le palais du prince, bientôt tout le royaume fut en fête à l'annonce du mariage des deux princes. La nouvelle traversa le pays et parvint aux oreilles de la reine Lilith

\- Le prince Magnus va bientôt se marier avec un prince d'une contée lointain déclara un sujet en l'annonçant à la reine

Cette dernière avait repris son apparence de reine, elle fut invitée elle aussi au mariage. Peu de jours avant le mariage, elle invoqua son miroir

\- Miroir, mon beau miroir qui est la plus belle d'entre tous demanda Lilith

\- C'est toi ma reine qui est la plus belle entre tous mais voilà que le futur consort du roi Magnus est bien plus magnifique que toi déclara le miroir

Elle fut jalouse encore une fois de la nouvelle, elle décida de se rendre à la cérémonie pour voir son rival. Elle se rendit à la cérémonie de couronnement, Alec était sur le trône ayant été couronné consort du roi Magnus. Chaque roi et seigneur lointain furent invités à présent des présents pour le nouveau couple royal, puis se fut le tour de Lilith qui fut consternée de voir son beau-fils bien en vie. Les nains qui furent invités au mariage la reconnu facilement,

\- ARRETEZ-LA, ELLE A ESSAYEE D'ASSASSINER LE CONSORT déclara Clary en l'accusant

\- Mensonges se défendit Lilith

Alec se tourna vers son époux et décida de la punition de sa belle-mère, il se leva de son trône.

\- Par ta conduite ignoble envers moi, je ne peux te pardonner. Ta punition sera de danser à mon mariage avec des chaussures de fer blanc chauffés décréta Alec

Le jour de son mariage les soldats firent chauffer des chaussures de fer blancs et les mirent aux pieds de Lilith, elle dansa jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt brûlé. Le consort n'eut aucun remord malgré le pincement au cœur qu'il avait, le soir de sa nuit de noce il fut emmené dans les bras de son nouvel époux. Magnus le déposa délicatement sur le lit comme si il était fragile, il lui caressa le visage.

\- Je t'aime Alexander confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, le roi le fit se coucher sur le lit en l'embrassant. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en marquant sa peau, le consort rejeta sa tête légèrement en arrière pour faciliter le passage. Il déboutonna doucement sa tunique en révélant son torse pâle, il embrassa son pectoral avant d'arriver à son téton. Il lécha délicatement le morceau de chair qui se durcit sous sa langue, le noiraud se tendit en gémissant de plaisir. Il le taquina avant de passer à l'autre téton, Magnus maltraita ses morceaux de chairs avant de descendre vers son ventre pâle. Il revint l'embrasser et reprit son chemin, il retira son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Il passa sa langue légèrement sur l'érection d'Alec, ce dernier gémit de plaisir et sera les draps au niveau de sa tête. Il le prit en bouche avant de suçoter le gland dans sa bouche, il relâcha son sexe et lubrifia son doigt avant de le glisser en lui. Il le fit bouger en lui pour dilater son intimité, le consort bougea d'inconfort avant de gémir encore plus fort quand le doigt de son mari frôla sa prostate. Il rajouta deux autres doigts en lui avant de les faire bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement dilaté. Le roi se présenta devant son intimité après s'être déshabillé, il lui caressa le visage.

\- Je t'aime Alexander confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus répondit Alec

Il le pénétra doucement, Alec souffla en se détendant au maximum malgré la douleur qui l'entravait. Il attendit un moment en voyant une larme sur sa joue sous la douleur, il l'essuya avant de le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde. Il commença à bouger doucement ce qui le fit rejeter sa tête en arrière, ce dernier cria de plaisir en attirant son amant encore plus vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Magnus s'ajusta pour essayer de toucher sa prostate, Alec hurla quand il frôla sa perle de plaisir. Le roi sourit et s'ajusta et continua sur sa lancé, bientôt la jouissance monta en eux. Le noiraud se cambra et se mit à jouir dans un cri silencieux, son époux se mit à se déverser en lui en s'effondrant sur lui. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, Magnus se retira et se mit à côté de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front,

\- Je t'aime Alexander confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus répondit Alec

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, quant aux nains ils devinrent des seigneurs à la demande du consort raconta l'homme

\- L'une de ses enfants étaient endormis alors que les trois autres étaient bien réveillés, ils se tournaient vers l'autre père.

\- Papa c'est à ton tour maintenant demanda une des filles

Il sourit et les embrassa chacun sur le front, il se racla la gorge :

Il était une fois dans un pays lointain, vivait un prince égoïste et froid. Un soir d'hiver on frappa à sa porte, quand il ouvrit la porte une vieille dame s'y tenait en tenant une rose rouge. La vielle dame lui proposa un abri en échange de la rose, le prince ricana et la répudia devant sa laideur. La vielle dame le mit en gare de ne pas la juger par son apparence, le prince ne voulant rien entendre la chassa de son château. La vielle dame se transforma en une jolie dame aux cheveux châtains foncés, le prince ayant vu l'apparition se mit à genoux devant la femme en lui plaidant son pardon. L'enchanteresse n'eut aucun pitié envers lui en disant que son cœur était sec à l'intérieur, elle le changea en une bête monstrueux à l'image de sa beauté intérieur. Elle changea tout le monde dans le château en meuble qui pouvait parler, elle lança un malédiction au prince en lui laissant une rose rouge en disant qu'il devra rencontrer une personne qu'il l'aimera sous sa forme monstrueux avant que le dernier pétale de la rose ne se fane ou sinon il restera à jamais une bête. La bête monstrueuse brisa tous les miroirs de sa chambre et refusa de se voir dans un miroir, l'enchanteresse lui donna aussi un miroir enchanté qui pouvait lui montrer le monde extérieur. Mais au fond de lui il savait que la malédiction serait éternelle, car qui pourrait aimer une bête comme lui. Plusieurs années passèrent quand un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus se rendit en ville avec un panier, tout le monde le regarda en chuchotant.

\- C'est Alexander, il était toujours dans les nuages signala une femme en parlant avec une autre femme

Alec entra dans la librairie et le libraire sourit en le voyant,

\- Oh Alec, tu ramènes le livre déjà s'étonna le libraire

\- Je l'ai dévoré une seule nuit, vous avez un autre livre demanda Alec en commençant à fouiller parmi les étagères

\- Eh bien pas de nouveauté depuis hier gloussa le libraire

\- Alors je choisirais celui-ci indiqua Alec en prenant un autre livre

\- Mais tu l'as déjà lu cinq fois ce livre signala le libraire

\- C'est mon préféré, j'aime les histoires de capes et d'épée avec des malédictions déclara Alec dans son monde

\- Si il te plaît autant alors je te l'offre décréta le libraire

\- Vraiment oh merci beaucoup remercia Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il ressortit et commença à lire son livre, des oies sauvages passèrent quand un coup de feu atteins l'une d'elle. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noires avec une petite queue couru pour attraper le gibier qui tomba jusqu'à côté de lui,

\- Bien joué Jonathan, comme toujours tu ne manques jamais ta cible complimenta le jeune homme

\- Merci beaucoup Lorenzo remercia Jonathan en remettant son arme derrière son dos

\- Personne ne te résiste, tu es le meilleur de tout le village. Même les filles et les hommes tombent dans tes bras déclara Lorenzo

\- Oui, j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur le fils de l'inventeur Alexander. Je vais faire de lui mon époux décréta Jonathan en montrant Alec

Alec se rendit chez lui en lisant son livre quand il fut intercepté par Jonathan, il roula des yeux en le voyant. Ce dernier ne cessait pas de le poursuivre ce qui l'irritait énormément,

\- Bonjour Alexander salua Jonathan

\- C'est Alec rectifia Alec irrité qu'on l'appelle Alexander

\- Oui, comment vas-tu ? Je voudrais te montrer plusieurs trophées que je collectionne si ça te tente proposa Jonathan en souriant vantard

\- Non merci Jonathan, je n'ai pas le temps car je dois terminer ce livre signala Alec en lisant son livre

Jonathan prit son livre ce qui énerva le noiraud,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu dois lire ses futilités ? Les livres n'apportent que des ennuis et des envies de révoltes, cracha Jonathan en jetant le livre dans la poussière

\- Peut-être que si tu les lisais ça pourrait t'apporter bien des choses Jonathan répliqua Alec

\- Je suis très supérieur à ce genre de futilités commenta Jonathan

\- Et puis nous ne sommes pas aussi fous que ton père ricana Lorenzo

Ils se mirent à rire moqueur, Alec s'énerva en les regardant critiquer son père.

\- Mon père n'est pas fou mais un excellent inventeur défendit Alec ce qui fit arrêter de rire Jonathan

Une explosion se fit entendre à la chaumière d'Alec, ce dernier se mit à courir inquiet pour son père. Il entra et vit de la fumée ce qui le fit tousser,

\- Papa s'inquiéta Alec

Il trouva son père dans un tonneau en essayant de s'extirper de dedans, il secoua la tête en reprenant son esprit. Alec vint l'aider à s'asseoir et lui apporta un verre d'eau,

\- Alec, depuis quand tu as un frère jumeau demanda son père en voyant deux Alec

\- Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête papa, tout va bien rassura Alec

Il se reposa et reprit complètement ses sens, il souffla avant de retourner travailler ce qui rendit fière son fils.

\- Crois-moi je vais faire marcher ce tas de ferraille déclara son père en recommençant à travailler

\- Je te crois papa sourit Alec en s'asseyant prés de lui

Le noiraud repensa aux commentaires néfastes des villageois, il se tourna vers son père en lui passant ses outils.

\- Papa, c'est vrai que je suis bizarre demanda Alec

\- QUOI ? Toi bizarre bien sûr que non mon chéri. Pourquoi est ce que tu me poses la question questionna son père

\- Tout le monde penses que je suis bizarre en plus je n'ai pas d'amis révéla Alec en soupirant

\- Et ce jeune homme qui est toujours avec toi, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Ah Jonathan demanda son père

\- Il est odieux et trop rustre papa répondit Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas quand j'aurai gagné le prix du meilleur inventeur tu auras beaucoup d'amis rassura son père en sortant sous sa machine

Il mit en marche sa machine qui réussit à couper du bois ce qui réjouit Alec en sautant dans les bras de son père,

\- Tu as réussit papa s'excita Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il sourit fier de lui-même, le lendemain il chargea sa machine sur son chariot et dit au revoir à son fils en se dirigeant vers la foire des inventeurs. Il se mit en route en essayant de lire sa carte, il se trouva à la croisée des chemins. Il vit deux routes, l'un était éclairé et l'autre sombre. Son cheval en voyant la route lugubre préféra la route éclairé,

\- Attends Church, la route est par là indiqua Robert en tirant sur son cheval

Le cheval têtue préféra aller vers la route lumineux, l'inventeur tira sur les rennes s'engageant sur la route lugubre. Des loups marchaient pas loin d'eux, ils les attaquèrent ce qui fit peur au cheval. Il paniqua ce qui fit tomber l'homme par terre avant de s'enfuir, Robert se leva et s'enfuit avant d'arriver vers un grillage effrayant. Il poussa la grille rapidement et la referma en voyant les loups se fracasser contre le grillage, il vit un château lugubre et poussa la porte d'entrée.

\- IL Y A QUELQU'UN JE SUIS PERDU ET JE CHERCHE MA ROUTE s'écria Robert

Il entendit des murmures dans la pièce mais ne vit personne, il prit un chandelier pour s'éclairer.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue mon ami souhaita une voix masculine

\- Qui a parlé interrogea Robert en ne voyant pas personne

Il sentit qu'on lui touche l'épaule,

\- Ici indiqua le chandelier

Robert se mit à crier effrayé en voyant le chandelier parler, un réveil vint gronder le chandelier.

\- Bravo Jace, tu as fait peur à ce brave homme gronda l'horloge

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Mais comment vous marchez questionna Robert en prenant l'horloge pour la vérifier

Il la manipula en regardant l'intérieur de l'horloge qui claqua sa main,

\- Voyons monsieur, un peu de tenue s'indigna l'horloge

\- Veuillez m'excusez s'excusa Robert

\- Venez vous réchauffez au coin du feu proposa Jace en l'amenant vers un fauteuil

Le fauteuil le fit s'asseoir et un porte-manteau mit une couverture sur lui, un service à thé vint lui offrir du thé. Une tasse avec une voix de petite fille se mit à rire,

\- Maman, la barbe du monsieur me chatouille rigola la petite tasse

\- Madzie gronda la théière

\- Faites moins de bruits s'il vous plait, le maître sera furieux avertis l'horloge

\- Rassure-toi mon Ragnor tout va bien rassura Jace

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas ce qui fit éteindre le feu de la cheminée, Robert se mit à avoir peur avec les objets animés.

\- Je le savais gémit Ragnor de peur

\- Qui va là gronda une voix qui faisait trembler les murs du château

\- Maître, nous avons recueillit un vieil homme qui demander l'asile déglutit Jace en s'approchant

Son maître se mit à rugir furieux ce qui fit éteindre ses flammes, Ragnor s'avança à son tour en tremblant de peur.

\- Maître, j'ai essayé de les prévenir mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté s'excusa Ragnor

Robert trembla de peur lui aussi en voyant une ombre terrifiante venir vers lui, il se tourna vers sa gauche pour ne rien voir avant de tourner la tête et voir un monstre terrifiant. Il détailla le monstre, c'était un bête ressemblant à une panthère avec une gueule de loup et des yeux de chats avec des oreilles de tigres. Des griffes et des crocs acérés étincelaient dans la sombre pièce, l'inventeur prit peur en le voyant.

\- QUE REGARDEZ-VOUS gronda la bête

\- Mais rien, pitié ne me faîtes pas de mal s'horrifia Robert

\- VOUS SEREZ MON PRISONIER A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT déclara la bête en le prenant par le col

Robert le supplia de le laisser partir, la bête le jeta en prison sans écouter ses supplications. Pendant ce temps Alec était en train de lire son livre favori quand il entendit la porte de sa chaumière toquer, il se leva en posant son livre sur la table. Il regarda dans les jumelles que son père avait inventées pour voir qui était la personne qui leur rendait visite, il soupira de dépite en voyant Jonathan. Il ouvrit la porte et sans qu'il l'invite le blond pénétra dans la pièce,

\- Mon cher Alec, aujourd'hui est un jour vraiment spécial pour toi et moi décréta Jonathan en se regardant dans un miroir

\- Je me demande en quoi ce jour est spécial demanda Alec en se retenant de le foutre dehors

\- Car vois-tu Alec, tous tes rêves seront réalisés commenta Jonathan en s'asseyant sur la chaise

Il mit ses pieds après avoir enlevé ses chaussures pleines de boues, il les posa sur le livre ouvert d'Alec. Ce dernier le retira en essuyant de poussières pour le ranger,

\- Imagine, un quartier de veau rôtir dans la cheminée, nos enfants gambadant dans le jardin. Sept ou huit seront parfaits proposa Jonathan

\- Chiens supposa Alec en grimaçant

\- Enfants, et mon petit mari qui me masse les pieds en souriant. Devine qui j'ai choisit pour ça sourit Jonathan en coinçant Alec avec ses bras

Le noiraud déglutit en comprenant la proposition de Jonathan, il mit la main sur son cœur et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Jonathan ma fois je suis sans voix sourit Alec nerveux

\- Dis que tu veux m'épouser Alec, je comblerai tout tes désirs demanda Jonathan en essayant de l'embrasser

Il ouvrit la porte et le mit dehors il tomba dans la boue quand Alec mit ses bottes sales dehors. Il referma la porte très vite, Lorenzo qui avait fait venir la fanfare se mit à jouer quand il vit que Jonathan était dans la boue.

\- Alors la réponse est non supposa Lorenzo

\- Ce petit coincé doit m'épouser qu'il le veuille ou non gronda Jonathan en s'en allant vers le village

Alec attendit un moment et sortit sa tête hors de chez lui, il regarda autour de lui.

\- Il est partit, vous imaginez moi l'épouser ce rustre, cet odieux personnage. Monsieur Jonathan quel horreur, ce n'est une vie pour moi. Je voudrais juste partir et rencontrer un ami qui me comprends souhaita Alec en cueillant une fleur qu'il souffla pour réaliser son vœu

Church arriva en panique ce qui fit inquiéter Alec,

\- Church, conduit-moi vers papa demanda Alec en montant sur lui

Le cheval l'emmena devant le château lugubre, il pénétra à son tour à l'intérieur. Ragnor était en train de gronder Jace pour son insouciance et pour avoir contrarié leur maître avant d'entendre la voix d'Alec,

\- Bonjour, je cherche mon père, l'auriez-vous vu demanda Alec dans le vide

\- Mon cher Ragnor, est ce possible demanda Jace

\- Ce sera-t-il la personne que nous attendions demanda Ragnor en le regardant

Ils le guidèrent jusqu'à Robert dans les cachots, Alec arriva et trouva son père dans les cachots. Il se précipita sur lui inquiet,

\- Papa, qui t'a mis ici ? Oh mon dieu tes mains sont gelés, tu es malade s'inquiéta Alec en voyant les mains gelés de son père

\- Alec, va t-en avant que cette bête te trouve. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi mon enfant rassura Robert en toussant

\- Je vais trouver cette personne qui te fait souffrir ainsi fulmina Alec

Il entendit un grognement d'animal autour de lui ce qui effraya Rober qui supplia son fils de s'en aller,

\- QUI ÊTES-VOUS gronda la bête en tournant autour d'eux dans l'ombre

\- Je suis venu chercher mon père répondit Alec

\- Votre père est mon prisonnier gronda la bête

\- Non il ne peut pas rester ici. Il est malade et il va mourir s'il vous plait supplia Alec

\- Pas question, il va rester ici jusqu'à la fin de sa vie décréta la bête

Alec regarda son père avant de prendre une décision, il s'approcha de la lumière.

\- Et si je prenais sa place et je vous promettais d'être votre prisonnier à sa place proposa Alec

\- Vous êtes prêt à prendre sa place questionna la bête

\- Oui mais d'abord montrez-moi votre visage demanda Alec en le voyant tourner dans ombre

La bête se montra dans la lumière ce qui l'effraya avant de fermer les yeux de capitulation,

\- Engagez-vous d'être mon prisonnier à la place de votre père interrogea la bête

\- Oui promit Alec résigné

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi déclara la bête en s'éloignant de lui

Le noiraud tomba à genoux en commençant à pleurer, Robert fut libéré et serra son fils dans ses bras en le suppliant de partit et de le laisser étant un vieil homme. La bête ne leur laissa pas une minute pour se dire au revoir et prit Robert et le jeta dans un chariot qui l'emmena dans le village, son fils se mit à pleurer en le voyant partir. La bête se tourna vers lui et eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant en train de pleurer,

\- Venez, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre décréta la bête

\- Je croyais que…commença Alec

\- Vous préférez rester ici demanda la bête

Il suivit la bête qui tenait Jace dans ses mains pour éclairer la route, en voyant les tableaux et les statuts effrayants le jeune homme se rapprocha de son geôlier. Jace en voyant la situation se mit à soupirer surtout qu'Alec était en train d'essuyer ses larmes,

\- Maître, essayer de lui dire quelque chose de gentil proposa Jace

La chambre sera à votre aise, vous avez le droit de vous promenez dans le château autant qu'il vous plaira mais vous n'avez pas le droit de pénétrer dans l'aile ouest avertis la bête

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans l'aile ouest interrogea Alec

\- NE POSEZ PAS DE QUESTION gronda la bête en faisant résonner les murs du château

Il ne répondit rien et entra dans la chambre en le regardant,

\- Vous dînerez avec moi à vingt heure et c'est un ordre ordonna la bête en refermant la porte bruyamment

Alec s'effondra sur le lit en pleurant d'avoir perdu son père pour toujours, celui-ci était de nouveau dans le village et chercha de l'aide pour sauver son fils de la bête. Il entra dans la taverne où tous étaient réunis,

\- Aidez moi, un monstre retient Alec en otage s'affola Robert

\- Est-ce qu'il a des grandes dents et la langue fourchue demanda un homme qui riait

\- Oui, oui, venez m'aider sil vous plait supplia Robert

Tous se moquaient de lui avant de le jeter dehors, il se mit à chercher de l'aide partout où tous le considérait comme fou. Jonathan profita de la situation pour obliger Alec à l'épouser, il en parla à Lorenzo qui se mit à rire de complicité. La bête était en train d'attendre Alec pour dîner avec lui, Ragnor arriva en souriant nerveusement.

\- Où est-il questionna la bête

\- Il est…euh…a refusé le dîner révéla Ragnor malgré lui

La bête poussa un rugissement et se mit à courir devant la porte de la chambre d'Alec, il cogna sur la porte assez fort.

\- Je ne veux pas dîner avec vous, vous avez mauvais caractère refusa Alec derrière la porte

\- Maître, essayer de le comprendre le pauvre enfant. Il vient de perdre son père et vous l'obliger à dîner sans lui demander gentiment gronda la théière

\- Catarina a raison, soyez poli et aimable proposa Jace

\- Ben, acceptez-vous de dîner avec moi proposa la bête en essayant de paraître poli

\- Non, je refuse malgré tout refusa Alec encore une fois

\- SI C' EST COMME CA, VOUS N'AURIEZ RIEN À MANGER déclara la bête en s'en allant

Alec était assis au pied du lit et essuya ses larmes, la porte s'ouvrit sur le service à thé. Catarina lui servit un peu de thé avec Madzie, il sourit en voyant la petite tasse en train de rire. Jace et Ragnor étaient désespéré par la situation,

\- Jace, tu vas garder la porte et le surveiller si il ya le moindre changement ordonna Ragnor

\- Bien répondit Jace

L'horloge s'en allant, la bête entra dans sa chambre et fracassa tout les meubles avant de prendre le miroir magique.

\- Montre-le moi ordonna la bête

\- Cesser de pleurer mon petit, le maître a mauvais caractère mais il a un bon fond malgré tout consola Catarina

\- Il ne m'a pas laissé dire au revoir à mon père, il me manque tellement sanglota Alec

\- Allons mon cher consola Catarina

Il reposa le miroir et se sentit coupable, il soupira longuement que la route sera longue pour lui pour que Alec l'aime un jour. Au même moment Jonathan était devant le directeur de l'asile pour fou,

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous demanda le directeur

\- Je voudrais convaincre Alec de m'épouser mais je veux qu'il accepte de son plein grés voyez-vous sourit Jonathan

\- Il a refusé la première fois ricana Lorenzo avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête

\- Son père ne cesse de dire des âneries alors il fera un choix qui sera en ma faveur sourit Jonathan en jetant un sac d'écus d'or

Le directeur prit une pièce et se gratta le menton,

\- Nous avons un marché messieurs déclara le directeur

Robert était en train de rassembler ses affaires pour aller sauver son fils, il sortit en mettant un manteau sur lui devant le froid hivernale. Jonathan et Lorenzo le ratèrent après qu'il soit partit, il ordonna à Lorenzo de surveiller la maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent tous les deux. Alec sortit de la chambre en marchant doucement dans le couloir, il ne vit pas derrière le rideau que Jace était en train de flirter.

\- Arrête mon chéri, tu dois faire ton travail gloussa une voix féminine

\- Hum plus tard Clary, je veux plus t'embrasser gloussa Jace à son tour en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Il y a quelqu'un appela Alec

\- Par l'ange tout puissant s'étonna Jace en sautant derrière le rideau avec une soubrette

Alec se rendit en cuisine ayant faim, Ragnor mécontent de la situation voulut le renvoyer dans sa chambre sans nourriture quand Jace passa devant et l'invita à manger. Il mangea en voyant les objets s'animer devant lui, les deux objets lui proposèrent de visiter le château. Ragnor faisait l'état des lieux en racontant l'histoire au noiraud, ils arrivaient très vite devant l'aile ouest.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a là-bas demanda Alec en pointant l'aile ouest

\- Rien juste de la poussière et quelques babioles que nous gardons dans ce coin de la pièce, ce n'est pas l'aile ouest sourit Jace nerveux

\- Jace gronda Ragnor

\- Alors c'est l'aile ouest conclu Alec en voulant y aller

\- NON refusa le duo

Ils lui proposèrent de visiter la bibliothèque ce qui enchanta Alec, mais sa curiosité était bien plus forte et les laissa partir avant de se diriger vers l'aile ouest. Il trouva une grande porte, il l'ouvrit pour découvrir une chambre en désordre et poussiéreuse. Les meubles étaient détruits, il vit un tableau dont le visage était déchiré. Il essaya de recoller les morceaux de la peinture pour voir le visage mais il n'y arrivera pas avant d'être attirer par un éclat, il tourna la tête et découvrit une rose brillante avec des pétales fanées. Il s'approcha et ouvrit le socle qui la protégeait, il était sur le point de la toucher quand la bête lui arracha le socle pour le remettre sur la rose. Il grogna bruyamment ce qui fit peur au jeune homme

\- QUE VENEZ-VOUS FAIRE ICI gronda la bête

\- Je…je voulais…, désolé, bredouilla Alec

\- SORTEZ cria la bête

Il sortit précipitamment sous les rugissements animaux de la bête, il prit une cape et l'enfila en vitesse. Jace et Ragnor essayaient de le convaincre de rester,

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux plus rester ici s'excusa Alec en sortant du château

Il prit son cheval et couru dans la forêt rapidement, les loups vinrent les entourer rapidement. Il prit peur avant de prendre un bâton de bois pour se défendre, l'un des loups sauta sur lui quand la bête lui donna un coup de pâte dans le flanc. Ils sautèrent sur la bête en le griffant et en le mordant, la créature se défendit en les arrachant de lui en les jetant. Les loups s'en allèrent rapidement, Alec le vit s'effondrer dans la neige blessé et épuisé. Il était sur le point de le laisser dans la forêt quand il s'arrêta et le prit sur son cheval en le ramenant dans le château, les occupants vinrent l'aider en l'emmenant devant le feu pour le réchauffer. Alec versa l'eau chaude dans un bol grâce à Catarina, il prit un chiffon et le trempa pour nettoyer la plaie de la bête qui se rechignait de se faire soigner. Il le toucha ce qui le fit rugir de douleur,

\- Ça fait mal gronda la bête

\- Je sais que ça fait mal mais c'est de l'alcool et ça pique rassura Alec

\- Je ne m'aurai pas être blessé si vous ne vous étiez pas enfuit dans la forêt rétorqua la bête

\- Je ne me serai pas enfuit si vous ne m'aviez pas fait peur accusa Alec

\- Vous auriez dû vous abstenir de venir dans l'aile ouest accusa la bête à son tour

\- Si vous m'avez dit dés le début ce qu'il y avait je n'y serai pas aller répliqua Alec

Il était sur le point de l'accuser de nous nouveau quand il réalisa qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne, il se laissa faire en gémissant doucement.

\- D'ailleurs je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé remercia Alec en trempant le chiffon ensanglanté

\- Ce n'est pas de quoi décréta la bête éberlué

Quelques jours plus tard Alec était dans le jardin en train de se promener sous les regards de la bête et de Jace avec Ragnor,

\- Personne ne m'avait pas remercié ainsi déclara la bête

\- Que comptez-vous faire mon maître demanda Ragnor

\- Je sais remercier-le à votre tour, offrez-lui des fleurs, du chocolat proposa Jace en rêvant de romantique

\- Tu as raison, je vais lui remercier comme il se doit décréta la bête

Il l'emmena Alec devant une porte, il le fit entrer sans qu'il ne regarde. Quand il ouvrit les rideaux et lui dire d'ouvrir les yeux, le noiraud était émerveillé en voyant l'immensité de la bibliothèque qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

\- Vous aimez demanda la bête

\- Si j'aime, je l'adore merci c'est fabuleux. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de livre de toute ma vie s'extasiât Alec

Puis les jours passaient les occupants du château remarquaient que leur maître et le noiraud se rapprochaient doucement, Alec voyait une facette douce de la bête ce qui le fit tomber amoureux de lui sans qu'il ne le sache. Les objets magiques organisaient un dîner aux chandelles pour les deux, ils préparaient leur maître en le coiffant et l'habillant. Ils se retrouvaient chacun au pied de l'escalier, la bête était éblouit par le costume d'or de son cavalier. Ils passèrent à table et mangèrent en se regardant, un porte-manteau vint passer avec un accordéon en produisant de la musique. Alec se leva et traîna la bête sur la piste de danse, ils commencèrent à valser ensemble ce qui fit peur à la créature avant de prendre confiance en lui.

_\- Histoire éternelle. Qu'on ne croit jamais. De deux inconnus. Qu'un geste imprévue. Rapproche en secret. Et soudain se pose. Sur leur cœur en fête. Un papillon rose. Un rien pas grand-chose. Une fleur offerte. Rien ne se ressemble. Rien n'est plus pareil. Mais comment savoir. La peur envolée. Que l'on s'est trompé. Chanson éternelle. Au refrain fané. C'est vrai c'est étrange. De voir comme on change. Sans même y penser. Tout comme les étoiles. S'éteignent en cachette. L'histoire éternelle. Touche de son aile_ chanta Catarina en berçant Madzie qui baillait

Les deux dansaient sous la voix chantante de la théière, les dessins des anges qui étaient sur le plafond eurent un reflet en le regardant. Madzie bailla au côté de sa mère, Jace fit baisser les flammes des bougies pour donner une ambiance romantique alors qu'ils allaient sur le balcon.

\- Allez va vite dans ton placard ma chérie, le marchand de sable va bientôt passer conseilla Catarina

Elle descendit pour partir avant de revenir pour glousser doucement, le couple s'assit sur le balcon en regardant les étoiles.

\- Alexander, es-tu heureux ici questionna la bête

\- Bien sûr que je suis heureux mais…stoppa Alec

\- Mais interrogea la bête

\- Je suis inquiet pour mon père acheva Alec

\- Il y a un moyen révéla la bête

Il lui fit montrer le miroir magique, Alec vit son père dans le vent glacial en train de lutter pour venir le chercher.

\- Je vous rends votre liberté, tu peux partir le rejoindre déclara la bête résigné

\- J'arrive papa, tiens bon décréta Alec sur le point de partir

Il était le point de franchir la porte avant de se retourner vers la bête, il lui caressa le museau.

\- Je te promets de revenir très vite promis Alec en lui rendant le miroir

\- Non, tu peux le garder avec toi et tu pourras me voir quand tu voudras souligna la bête

Alec eut un regard doux en l'observant avant de partir, Ragnor entra en souriant de joie.

\- Alors comment il a réagis interrogea Ragnor

\- Je lui ai rend sa liberté répondit la bête

\- QUOI ? IL A FAIT QUOI ? questionnaient tous

\- C'est parce qu'il l'aime répondit Ragnor triste lui aussi

\- Mais alors c'est bon le sort est levé conclu Clary

\- Non il faut qu'Alec l'aime en retour signala Jace perdant tout espoir

Personne ne vit Madzie se faufiler vers la chambre d'Alec pour se glisser dans son sac, le noiraud s'en alla rapidement du château de la bête. Il trouva son père rapidement et l'emmena chez eux, Lorenzo qui était caché alla prévenir Jonathan de leur arrivée. Robert se réveilla en voyant son fils prés de lui,

\- Alec, tu es vivant s'exclama Robert en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Il m'a rendu la liberté papa, il n'est plus la bête qu'il était sourit Alec

Son père ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait et était sur le point de le demander quand son sac bougea et se renversa pour découvrir Madzie qui était à l'envers. Robert et Alec riaient en le voyant,

\- Eh bien, eh bien qu'avons-nous là riait Robert en le prenant dans sa main

\- Je suis venu avec Alec, dis Alec tu ne nous aimes plus interrogea Madzie d'une voix pleine de tristesse

\- Oh Madzie, bien sûr que je vous aime vous tous mais…stoppa Alec en entendant qu'on frappait à la porte

Il se leva pour aller ouvrir et trouva le directeur de l'asile devant sa porte,

\- Oui demanda Alec

\- Je suis venu chercher votre père et l'emmener avec moi décréta le directeur en lui montrant le chariot

\- Mon père n'est pas fou et je vous interdis de le dire défendit Alec en sortant de la maison

\- Alec appela Robert

\- Hé Robert, dis-nous un peu comment était cette bête ricana Lorenzo

Robert commença à décrire la bête sous les rires de tous, les hommes du directeur l'entouraient pour le mettre dans le chariot. Le noiraud défendit son père quand Jonathan sortit de l'ombre ayant observé la scène d'une joie malsaine,

\- Jonathan, mon père n'est pas fou. Dis-leur supplia Alec

\- Je ne sais pas Alec, si seulement…commença Jonathan en se grattant le menton

\- Si seulement quoi demanda Alec

\- Que tu m'épouses proposa Jonathan

Alec fulmina en voyant que celui-ci profitait de la situation, il serra les poings avant de monter dans leur chaumière. Il ressortit ayant le miroir,

\- MON PERE N'EST PAS FOU ET JE PEUX LE PROUVER s'écria Alec

Jonathan et Lorenzo qui étaient en train de rire moqueur envers Robert s'étranglaient en regardant Alec tenant le miroir,

\- Montre-moi la bête demanda Alec

Le miroir montra la bête qui rugissait, tous prirent peur en le voyant.

\- Est-ce qu'il est dangereux demanda une femme ayant peur

\- Non, il est effrayant sur les bords mais il est gentil comme tout et doux comme un agneau. C'est mon ami confessa Alec en lançant un regard d'amour vers le miroir

Jonathan fut prit de jalousie en voyant le regard d'amour d'Alec envers la bête,

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserai que tu es amoureux de ce monstre accusa Jonathan le prenant par le bras

\- Le seul monstre ici c'est toi Jonathan accusa Alec

\- Le père et le fils sont aussi fou l'un que l'autre, enfermez-les ordonna Jonathan en incitant tout le monde à se dresser contre la bête

Ils enfermèrent Robert et Alec dans la cave de leur maison, ils allèrent en direction du château. Madzie qui avait vu toute la scène les fit sortir de là grâce à la machine de Robert, les villageois et Jonathan pénétraient dans le château qui était silencieux.

\- Rappelez-vous, le trésor est à vous mais la bête est à moi rappela Jonathan

Lorenzo prit Jace pour éclairer la pièce, Jace ouvrit les yeux.

\- CHARGEZ cria Jace

Tous se réveillaient et se chargeaient sur eux, ils commencèrent à se battre contre les villageois. Jonathan prit Lorenzo comme bouclier avant de monter les escaliers, il banda son arc pour essayer de trouver la bête. Il entra dans l'aile ouest, la bête était assise en face de sa fenêtre pour attendre le retour d'Alec.

\- Bats-toi la bête ordonna Jonathan

La bête le regarda avec plein de tristesse avant de regarder de nouveau la fenêtre, le chasseur tira sur lui ce qui le fit rugir de douleur. Il le poussa d'un coup de pied hors de la pièce, la pluie se mit à pleuvoir fortement.

\- Alors tu croyais qu'Alec choisirais une bête au lieu d'un homme comme moi. ALEC EST A MOI cria Jonathan en donnant un coup de pied à la bête

La créature ayant perdu le goût de vivre depuis que son bien aimé était partit se laissa faire, Jonathan prit un morceau de pics pour en finir.

\- JONATHAN NON cria Alec d'en bas en assistant à la scène

\- Alec, tu es revenue déclara la bête

Alec sauta de son cheval et se mit à courir vers eux, la bête arrêta l'attaque de Jonathan et alla se cacher dans l'ombre. Le chasseur se promenait en essayant de croiser la bête pour le tuer, il fracassa une statue en croyant que c'était le maître des lieux. Il s'horrifia en voyant la bête le prendre par le cou, il le supplia de lui laisser la vie.

\- LA BÊTE NON cria Alec du haut de sa chambre

La bête se ressaisi et relâcha le chasseur,

\- Partez d'ici et ne revenez plus jamais ordonna la bête

Il sauta et rejoignit Alec qui tendit la main vers lui,

\- Tu es revenu souffla la bête heureux

Alec lui sourit mais il n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir de Jonathan qui le poignarda dans le dos, il ricana de méchanceté quand il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans le vide. Le noiraud attrapa la créature par la chemise et l'aida à s'allonger,

\- Oh tous ça c'est de ma faute, si j'avais arrivé un peu plus tôt s'accusa Alec

\- Non au contraire je suis heureux de t'avoir revu Alec une dernière fois souffla la bête en souffrant de douleur

\- Ne dis pas ça je vais te soigner et tu iras mieux rassura Alec en lui caressa le museau

\- Je suis content que tu sois prés de moi une dernière fois souffla la bête une dernière fois

\- NON cria Alec

Il se mit à pleurer, Jace, Ragnor et Catarina arrivaient sur place et vit la terrible scène. Ils regardaient le dernier pétale sur le point de tomber,

\- Je t'aime sanglota Alec sur le corps de la bête

Le dernier pétale tomba sur le sol, Catarina commença à sangloter et Ragnor la consola. Alec continua de pleurer sans remarquer les étoiles qui tombaient tout au tour d'eux, il vit des poussières d'étoiles commencer à englober la bête dans un cocoon. Ses pieds redevinrent humains, chaque parties de son corps redevint humain de même son visage. Son corps se posa doucement au sol, il se réveilla ce qui fit légèrement peur à Alec. L'homme regarda ses mains et se remit debout avant de se tourner vers le noiraud,

\- Alexander, c'est moi avertis l'homme

Le jeune homme le détailla, c'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années comme lui. Il avait les cheveux noirs et il était asiatique, sa peau était mat d'une belle couleur doré. Il toucha ses cheveux qui était doux avant de le fixer au niveau de ses yeux, ses yeux qui était la même forme que ceux de la bête des yeux de chats. Il le reconnu,

\- C'est toi se réjouit Alec en le prenant dans ses bras

Ils se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser passionnément, des poussières d'étoiles les entouraient avant de faire comme des feux d'artifices. Le château reprit son état d'origine, Jace s'approcha d'eux avant de se faire toucher par la poussière et se retransformer en humain, il était un jeune homme blond aux yeux dorés. Ragnor se transforma en un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux noires avec les yeux verts

\- Jace, Ragnor. Vous êtes des humains de nouveau reconnu le prince

Catarina s'approcha et se transforma en une femme aux cheveux blanche aux yeux bleus,

\- Catarina, que c'est bon de vous retrouver sourit le prince

\- Maman je me sens bizarre prévient Madzie en venant sur un pouf

Elle se transforma elle aussi en petite fille sur le dos d'un chat, le prince se tourna vers Alec en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- C'est un miracle déclara le prince en le faisant tourner dans tous les sens

Plus tard le village avait appris que la bête était leur ancien prince Magnus disparu depuis des années sous la malédiction de l'enchanteresse, Magnus avait demandé à Robert pardon pour son attitude grossièreet lui demanda de lui accorder la main de son fils pour qu'il puisse l'épouser. Robert en voyant que son fils était heureux et amoureux lui accorda sa main, ils se marièrent en grandes pompes. Ils étaient en train de valser ensemble,

\- Tu devrais te laisser pousser la barbe un peu, ta forme de bête me manque un peu gloussa Alec

\- Je le ferrai pour toi sourit Magnus en rugissant comme la bête

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'aile ouest pour leur nuit de noce, le prince portait son époux en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser amoureusement, il le dépouilla lentement de ses vêtements en l'embrassant dans le cou et en faisant des suçons. Il fit descendre ses lèvres sur son torse en taquinant ses tétons, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Il arriva vers son érection et embrassa le bout de son érection avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Il le suçota et le prit entièrement dans sa gorge, le noiraud commença à voir des étoiles sous le plaisir. Il humidifia son doigt et l'inséra dans l'intimité de son amant, il le fit coulisser lentement. Le jeune homme gémit d'inconfort avant de gémir de plaisir quand il frôla plusieurs fois sa prostate, Magnus mit un autre doigt en lui et fit des mouvements de ciseau en lui. Il rajouta un troisième doigt en lui, il les fit glisser avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il retira ses doigts et se déshabilla à son tour, il lui écarta les jambes ce qui le fit rougir.

\- Je t'aime Alexander confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus répondit Alec en l'attirant vers lui

Il le pénétra doucement ce qui le fit enfouir sa tête dans son cou, il entra jusqu'à la garde et puis attendit que son amant s'habitue à lui. Il bougea légèrement ses hanches pour lui donner le signal, le prince entama des légers coups de reins en lui ce qui le fit gémi de plaisir et de douleur. Il s'ajusta à lui et toucha sa perle de plaisir, Alec cria de plaisir en se cambrant. Il resta ainsi et maltraita sa prostate, son consort l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément pendant qu'il accéléra ses mouvements de reins en lui. Il se cambra et se mit à jouir sur leurs deux ventres, Magnus serra les dents et se déversa en lui en grognant de jouissance. Il s'effondra sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou en se retirant de lui, il se bascula et le ramena vers lui. Ils se regardaient extatique et amoureux,

\- J'ai hâte que nous ayons des enfants déclara Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Pas beaucoup j'espère parce que Jonathan avait l'intention de me faire huit enfants grimaça Alec

Le prince éclata de rire avant de le serrer dans ses bras,

\- Je pense que deux seraient suffisants pour tout les deux décréta Magnus

\- Oui, deux enfants, sourit Alec

\- Ils eurent deux enfants comme ils avaient prévus et vécurent tous ensemble dans le bonheur et de la joie raconta l'homme

Trois de ses enfants étaient endormit alors que le quatrième n'avait pas du tout sommeil contrairement à sa fratrie, l'autre homme sourit en le voyant encore debout. L'orage grondait légèrement ce qui le fit gémir doucement, son père le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte une dernière histoire pour t'endormir proposa l'asiatique

\- Oui papa, s'il te plait répondit la petite fille

Il se racla la gorge encore une fois avant de commencer son récit :

\- Sur un bateau en croisière, il y avait un couple qui venait de se marier. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux, le jeune couple marié alla manger dans un restaurant à bord du bateau qui leur offrait le service en guise de cadeau de mariage. Un photographe fit une photo des deux pour immortaliser leurs instants, sur la photo deux hommes se regardaient avec amour. Onze ans plus tard dans une colonie de vacances, une jeune fille aux yeux de chats levait la tête après avoir trouvé son sac. Elle se mit à râler en voyant que d'autres sacs s'abattaient sur le sien, des filles vinrent l'aider.

\- Je me présente Lexy Bane se présenta la jeune fille

Elles allèrent à l'intérieur quand elles virent une limousine arriver, un homme aux cheveux blond sortit de la voiture et se tourna vers une autre jeune fille qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Lexy sauf qu'elle avait des longs cheveux noirs.

\- Voici la colonie Shadowhunter pour jeunes filles dévoila le blond

\- C'est pittoresque, oncle Jace s'extasia la jeune fille en regardant partout

\- Bien passons en revu ce que ton père a fait comme liste glissa Jace en sortant un carnet

Il lui énuméra la liste et elle répondit correctement, il sourit en voyant sa nièce lui sourire malicieusement et sortit un jeu de cartes.

\- Voici un cadeau de maman pour que tu puisses rafler beaucoup de mises sourit Jace

\- Merci oncle Jace remercia la jeune fille

Il lui tendit la main et elle le prit avant de faire des gestes des mains, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Amuse-toi ma petite puce souhaita Jace

\- Compte sur moi oncle Jace sourit la jeune fille

Jace était sur le point de rentrer dans la limousine, il retourna vers sa nièce.

\- Un dernier câlin pour la route déclara Jace en la prenant encore une fois

\- Oncle Jace, tu vas rater ton avion avertis la jeune fille

\- Je sais Levy mais tu vas beaucoup me manquer renifla Jace

\- Tu ne vas pas pleurer se moqua Levy

\- Bien sûr que non renifla Jace les larmes aux yeux

Elle sourit et fit un geste d'au revoir en voyant son oncle partir, les deux jeunes filles s'amusaient de leurs côtés sans jamais se croiser quand Lexy était en train de faire de l'escrime et que Levy vit le jeu. Elle décida d'affronter son adversaire, elles s'affrontèrent quand Lexy ayant été battu en tombant dans l'eau et l'attira dans l'eau. Les deux se disputaient, l'éducatrice essayait de les réconcilier.

\- Lexy, Levy, allez les filles réconciliez-vous proposa l'éducatrice

Les deux jeunes filles étaient dos à dos quand elles se retournèrent pour se faire face. Elles furent surprises de voir la ressemblance de l'une et de l'autre, toutes murmuraient en les voyants comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Elles sursautèrent en se touchant, Lexy fut mal à l'aise par leur regard.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde nous regarde questionna Lexy

\- Parce nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau, répondit Levy

\- Je ne crois pas ça, tourne la tête pour voir. Non tu ne me ressemble pas du tout, en plus je n'ai pas un gros nez comme le tien se moqua Lexy

\- C'est la différence entre toi et moi c'est que j'ai plus de classe que toi et toi tu n'en as pas critiqua Levy d'un ton cinglant

Les deux commençaient à se regarder en chien faïence, à partir de ce jour elles commençaient à faire des farces à l'une et à l'autre jusqu'à ce que la directrice les mettes en isolement. Elles ne parlaient pas ensemble et se fusillaient du regard à longueur de journée, lors d'un jour de pluie le vent pénétra dans leur chambre et fit voler toutes les photos de star de Lexy. Elle essaya de fermer le volet, en voyant ça Levy vint l'aider. Elle l'aida à ramasser ses photos sur le plancher,

\- Est-ce que tes affaires vont bien demanda Levy

\- Oui, à part la photo du beau Kevin Zegers sourit Lexy en montrant la photo de l'acteur

\- Qui sait interrogea Levy

\- Tu ne connais pas Kevin Zegers demanda Lexy incrédule

\- Non, je ne sais pas je vis à Londres répondit Levy en l'aidant

Levy tomba sur une photo d'une maison avec un homme coiffé en piques multicolore qui brillaient légèrement au soleil,

\- Qui est sur la photo questionna Levy

\- Oh c'est la photo de ma maison et lui c'est mon père. Il ne savait pas que je prenais cette photo sinon il sera poussé sur le côté expliqua Lexy

Un frisson glacées traversa Levy qui se leva et alla sur son lit, l'autre jeune fille la regarda inquiète.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Lexy

\- Tout va bien j'ai juste un coup de froid rassura Levy

Lexy fouilla dans sa malle pour ressortir un sachet de cookie,

\- T'en veux un proposa Lexy

\- Oui, chez moi je mange des cookies avec du beurre de cacahuètes commenta Levy

\- C'est très drôle moi aussi sourit Lexy en sortant le beurre de cacahuètes

Elle s'assit sur le lit de Levy et commencèrent à manger toutes les deux,

\- Alors ton père, il est comment genre c'est papa avec qui on peut parler ou papa genre on se voit tout à l'heure chéri imita Lexy ce qui fit rire Levy

\- En fait j'ai un père mais je l'appelle maman, il m'a porté dans son ventre. Je n'ai pas d'autre père enfin j'en ai mais je ne l'ai jamais vu, mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais bébé raconta Levy en ramenant une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière

\- C'est fou les nombres de gens qui se séparent de nos jours, souffla Lexy

\- Ne m'en parle pas commenta Levy

\- Tu as quel âge interrogea Lexy

\- J'aurai douze ans le onze Mars répondit Levy

Lexy s'étouffa dans son cookie en avalant et le regarda ébahi,

\- Toi aussi tu es née le onze Mars s'exclama Lexy

\- Toi aussi, vraiment bizarre tout ça, s'étonna Levy

\- Ouais, tiens il ne pleut plus indiqua Lexy

Elle se leva en laissa Levy dans son lit, celle-ci ressentit une sensation bizarre dans son cœur et joua avec son médaillon. Lexy s'arrêta aussi dans les marches de l'escalier en touchant son médaillon,

\- Lexy, comment est ta mère questionna Levy

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu mais je sais que c'est un homme qui m'a eu. Il est super beau décrit Lexy

\- Comment ça demanda Levy

\- Eh bien un jour j'étais en train de regarder une vieille photo de lui dans les tiroirs de maquillage de mon père et il m'a surpris en train de le regarder avant de me donner la photo. Mon père ne me parle jamais de lui, dis tu ne veux pas un truc pour manger proposa Lexy

\- Tu peux oublier un moment ton estomac car tu ne comprends la situation s'exclama Levy

Elles entrèrent dans la cabane, Levy commença à faire les cents pas.

\- Tu ne vois pas je n'ai pas de père enfin tu comprends et toi tu n'as pas de mère. Je n'ai jamais vu le mien et toi non plus, nous sommes nées tout les deux le 11 Mars. Toi au moins tu as une photo de ta mère le mien est déchiré en plein centre commenta Levy

Lexy écarquilla les yeux et alla fouiller ses affaires et ressortit une photo déchiré au centre, elle se tourna vers Levy qui était étonnée par sa réaction.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est questionna Levy

\- Une photo de ma mère déchirée en plein centre comme la tienne répondit Lexy

Levy alla fouiller ses affaires pour revenir avec une photo semblable, elles soupirèrent avec appréhension. Elles comptèrent jusqu'à trois pour montrer leurs photos respectives, elles étaient étonnées en voyant que les deux photos se collaient. Elles reconnurent leurs parents respectivement, elles commencèrent à pleurer.

\- Si ta mère est ma mère et ton père est aussi le mien…sanglota Lexy

\- Lexy, on est sœur jumelle répondit Levy

Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleurant, elles déménagèrent leurs affaires en collant leurs lit l'un contre l'autre.

\- Levy, qu'est ce qu'il fait maman questionna Lexy

\- Il crée des costumes de mariés avec notre tante Izzy, ils viennent tous les deux de vendre un ensemble à un couple de princier qui vont bientôt se marier répondit Levy

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est remarié entre-temps interrogea Lexy

\- Non, même si oncle Jace le pousse à faire des rencontres, il refuse catégoriquement de voir quelqu'un et toi papa demanda Levy

\- Il a eu quelques petits amis, papa est bisexuel mais cela n'a jamais été plus loin. Il dit toujours que je suis la seule qui compte dans sa vie sourit Lexy

\- Nos parents ne se sont jamais remariés après toutes ses années, conclu Levy en regardant le plafond

Lexy regarda le plafond avant d'avoir une idée, elle se leva heureuse et excitée,

\- J'ai une méga idée mais vraiment génial, tu rêve de rencontrer papa et moi de rencontrer maman. On a juste à échangés nos places déclara Lexy

\- C'est impossible au vu que nous avons deux personnalités différentes souligna Levy

\- Regarde je sais t'imiter, tu sais ce qu'on a de différent c'est que moi j'ai la classe et toi non imita Lexy comme sa propre sœur

Elle rigola avant d'avoir une idée,

\- Le souci c'est qu'ils vont se rendre compte tous les deux et ils voudront nous échanger tous les deux commença Levy en comprenant ce que voulait sa jumelle

\- Ils devront être face à face de nouveau après toutes ses années sourit Lexy

\- C'est une excellente idée déclara Levy

\- Merci remercia Lexy

Elles commencèrent à en apprendre plus l'une sur l'autre, Levy dû dire au revoir à ses longs cheveux noires et se faire percer les oreilles. Vers la fin de l'été le jour du départ elles s'enlacèrent pour se dire au revoir,

\- Oncle Jace viendra te chercher à l'aéroport et puis tu dois découvrir comment ils se sont rencontrés expliqua Levy

\- Et toi papa viendra te chercher à l'aéroport et tu dois savoir pourquoi ils se sont séparés expliqua Lexy à son tour

\- Ça y est, on se retrouvera rapidement sourit Levy

\- LEVY LIGHTWOOD appela l'éducatrice

\- C'est moi, je te téléphone salua Lexy en serrant sa jumelle

Levy croisa les doigts pour sa jumelle qui salua l'éducatrice, elle était dans l'avion et se mit à prié que son père l'aime. Elle chercha Jace,

\- LEVY interpella Jace

\- Oncle Jace sourit Lexy

\- Je suis content te voir avec les cheveux courts s'étonna Jace

\- Tu n'aimes pas demanda Lexy

\- Au contraire ça te fais femme fatal gloussa Jace en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras

Ils se serraient la main avant de commencer à faire des gestes des mains, Lexy s'était entraîné pour ça, elle monta dans la voiture et se rendit dans le pavillon des Lightwood. Elle entra avec une boule au ventre, elle vit la banderole pour son retour. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle vit une femme aux cheveux noires avec des stries blanches en train de lire le journal, elle sourit en la reconnaissant sur les photos de Levy.

\- Grand-maman Maryse appela Lexy

\- Mais que vois-je est ce que cette belle rose est ma petite-fille questionna Maryse en levant les yeux

\- Je suis de retour grand-maman sourit Lexy

Sa grand-mère la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou, Lexy sentit sa grand-mère pour enregistrer son odeur.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me renifles ainsi demanda Maryse

\- Je me fabrique des souvenirs, quand je serai grande, je voudrais me souvenir de l'odeur de ma grand-mère qui était une odeur de rose avec une touche de café sourit Lexy

\- La coquine rigola Maryse en la serrant dans ses bras

\- LEVY cri une voix masculine

Elle se détacha de Maryse qui sourit, elle alla vers l'escalier pour voir l'homme qu'elle avait toujours voulu voir de sa vie. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux semblables au sien, Alec descendit les marches

\- Tu es rentrée chérie sourit l'homme

\- MAMAN cria Lexy en le rejoignant

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, Lexy serra Alec dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. Alec l'embrassa dans le cou, il la regarda.

\- Tu m'as manqué chérie et tu reviens avec les cheveux courts en plus les oreilles percées, qui te l'ont fait questionna Alec

\- Une fille qui était en colonie de vacances avec moi, tu ne les aimes pas sanglota Lexy en essuyant ses larmes

\- Oh chérie, je les adore, mais je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ma douce consola Alec

\- C'est juste maman que tu m'a tellement manquée sanglota Lexy

\- Oh ma puce, moi aussi tu m'as manqué, le temps paraissait si long sans toi décréta Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Moi le temps parut si long répondit Lexy en serrant « sa mère »

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et se rendirent au travail d'Alec, Isabelle était heureuse de revoir sa nièce. Lexy était très contente de rencontrer sa tante, elle fit du shopping avec elle avant de rentrer avec son père.

\- Maman, il faut qu'on parle du sujet tabou demanda Lexy

\- Du sujet tabou demanda Alec

\- Tu sais au sujet de papa déduit Lexy

\- Je vois, alors pour te dire j'ai rencontré ton père sur un bateau, nous avions tous les deux peur de l'avion à cet époque. Le bateau s'appelaient l'Idris, ton père m'a séduit avec son sourire éclatant raconta Alec perdu dans ses souvenirs

\- Je vois souffla Lexy en se demandant ce que faisait son père en ce moment

De l'autre côté Levy arriva à l'aéroport et était ému de voir un homme flamboyant, elle prit son médaillon.

\- Oh mon dieu c'est lui là-bas sourit Levy

\- LEXY MON PETIT POIS cria Magnus

Elle s'approcha de son père qui s'accroupit en face d'elle,

\- Allez viens dans mes bras ma petite paillette déclara Magnus en ouvrant les bras

\- Papa, PAPA cria Levy en sautant dans les bras de son père

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur sa joue en la serrant dans ses bras, il la reposa par terre et prit son sac.

\- Dis-moi que ça été horrible et un enfer car tu n'y retournes plus jamais, deux mois sont trop longs décréta Magnus

\- Alors comment vont Clary et les autres, questionna Levy

\- Biscuit va bien et t'attends à la maison et les autres ça va répondit Magnus

Il remarqua qu'elle le regarda avec émerveillement,

\- Il a un truc qui ne va pas demanda Magnus hébété

\- Non papa mais c'est juste que tu m'as tellement manqué sourit Levy en le serrant dans ses bras

Ils se rendirent à la villa, elle était excitée de voir la maison et sortit en souriant quand une jeune femme aux cheveux rousse sortit de la maison.

\- Mais la voilà déclara Clary

\- Clary sourit Levy en la serrant dans ses bras

Elle sourit et vit le chat Président Miaou qui cracha sur elle, ce qui étonna Clary au vu que le chat avait toujours adoré la jeune fille. Magnus qui avait une assiette de pain perdu dans la main,

\- Lexy chérie, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter signala Magnus en rejoignant une belle femme blonde

Levy était contrariée de ce que lui raconta la rousse au sujet de Camille qui était la petite amie de Magnus, celle-ci sourit hypocritement en la voyant. Elle essayait de la faire dégager en douceur mais elle s'accrochait à elle, elle prévient Lexy qui lui donnait plein d'astuces pour se débarrasser d'elle. Clary avait remarquée l'étrange comportement de Lexy, Levy était en train de marcher dans l'entreprise de vin de Magnus avec lui

\- Mon petit pois, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose concernant Camille lança Magnus

\- Et moi je voudrais te parler de ma mère à savoir mon autre père lâcha Levy

\- Oh chérie, nous avons déjà discuté sur le sujet maintes fois râla Magnus

\- Justement je vais être une grande fille et j'ai besoin de tous savoir sur lui déclara Levy

Il lui parla quand ils furent dérangés par Camille qui voulait aller dîner dans un restaurant chic, il lui refusa pour faire du cheval avec sa fille. Ils allèrent faire du cheval quand Magnus remit le sujet de Camille sur le tapis, Levy entra dans le salon et passa la main sur son visage.

\- Il faut être calme et rationnelle, oh zut je ne suis qu'une enfant se lamenta Levy

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire fais partager à tout le monde prévient Clary

\- Clary, tu m'as fait une frayeur commenta Levy

\- Ça fait quelques jours que tu n'es plus la même, Président Miaou ne vient plus te voir, tu ne manges plus comme avant, tu utilise des expressions de petits filles bien élevés énuméra Clary

\- J'ai beaucoup changée Clary répondit Levy en esquivant la question

\- Je vois ça, un peu plus j'aurai pensée que tu étais…stoppa Clary

\- Que je suis qui Clary demanda Levy en fronçant les sourcils

\- Personne, oublie ce que je vienne dire. Ne t'en fais pas oublie simplement décréta Clary qui était sur le point de faire une gaffe

\- De croire que je suis Levy demanda Levy

La rousse stoppa et se retourna vers elle interloquée par la question de la jeune fille,

\- Tu connais Levy questionna Clary

\- Je suis Levy révéla Levy

Elle resta médusée et eut les larmes aux yeux quand Magnus arriva et les trouva ainsi, la jeune fille lui fit non de la tête. Clary la prit dans ses bras en promettant d'être muette de ne rien dire, elle s'en alla en les laissant seul. Levy fit face à son père qui lui révéla qu'il voulait épouser Camille ce qui l'attrista énormément, la blonde vint jeter de l'huile sur le feu en la provoquant en face. Lexy était à table avec Alec et Maryse pendant que Jace revint avec le vin, et servait Alec et Maryse.

\- Puis-je goûter proposa Lexy

\- Je ne crois pas que tu vas aimer ça nargua Alec en lui tendant le verre

Elle tourna le liquide et le but légèrement avant de froncer les sourcils,

\- Il est peu trop sec à mon goût mais le charolais est plus succulent que celui-ci pensa Lexy

\- Une vraie experte en vin à ce que je vois plaisanta Alec

\- C'est vrai renchérit Maryse en regardant sa petite fille

Lexy était en train de sourire quand elle vit le nom de code de Levy qu'elles avaient mit en place dans les mains de Jace, elle tomba en voulant savoir plus.

\- Ça va chérie s'inquiéta Alec

\- Il faut que je prennes l'air un moment, je crois que je suis bourrée décréta Lexy en sortant de la pièce précipitamment

\- Bourrée répéta Maryse en souriant en coin

Elle se rendit dans une cabine et téléphona à sa jumelle qui révéla l'urgence, elle ressortit et découvrit Maryse qui la regarda avec malice.

\- Alors que signifie tout cela jeune fille nargua Maryse

\- C'est une longue histoire grimaça Lexy

\- Mais ce parc est très long aussi sourit Maryse en la prenant par les épaules

Le lendemain matin Lexy fit les cents pas devant la chambre de « sa mère », elle le regarda de nouveau en train de parler avec Isabelle qui était sur le point de partir en Italie pour conclure une affaire avec un couple assez riche sur le point de se marier. Lexy poussa un soupir, Maryse vint prés d'elle.

\- Allez courage ma rose encouragea Maryse en lui tapotant sur ses fesses pour qu'elle puisse rentrer

Lexy entra dans la chambre d'Alec et grimpa sur le lit avec lui,

\- Alors chérie, je termine ceci et que penses-tu d'aller manger chez Taki's proposa Alec

\- Je suis désolée maman, mais je dois quitter Londres aujourd'hui lança Lexy

\- Ah oui et pour aller où nargua Alec

Elle se cacha sous la couette, son père se mit à rire en la chatouillant.

\- Levy, Levy chérie rigola Alec

\- C'est là que je dois y aller, je dois voir Levy répondit Lexy

\- D'accord, et où est habite-t-elle questionna Alec

\- A Edom avec son père Magnus Bane révéla Lexy sous la couette

Alec resta choqué devant la révélation de sa fille, il se tourna vers sa mère les larmes aux yeux qui hocha la tête. Il retira la couette doucement pour regarder les yeux de chats bleus de sa fille,

\- Tu n'es pas Levy déduit Alec

\- Non pas vraiment réfuta Lexy

\- Tu es Lexy conclu Alec les larmes tombant sur ses joues

\- Oui, vous nous avez envoyés dans la même colonie de vacances et on s'est rencontrée Levy et moi. Comme Levy mourrait d'envie de voir papa et moi te voir alors on a échangés nos places, je voulais que tu m'aimes en tant que Lexy et non en tant que Levy. Tu es fâché questionna Lexy

\- Oh ma chérie, bien sûr que non je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer un seul instant mon amour rassura Alec en lui caressant la joue

Ils se prirent dans les bras et entendirent un sanglot en voyant que Jace étant en train de pleurer, Maryse ferma la porte en les laissant seuls. Ils se câlinaient ensemble avant de faire leurs bagages, Alec ressortit de son dressing les yeux injectés de sang et les joues rouges.

\- C'est au dessus de mes forces Jace, le fait de le revoir après toutes ses années me rend complètement fou déclara Alec

\- Tu devrais y aller malgré tout frangin signala Jace

\- Si nous n'avions pas eu cette dispute, je serai encore marié à lui à l'heure qu'il est. Enfin bref d'après Lexy, il est toujours beau gosse. C'est vrai qu'il faisait tourner les têtes, il avait un sourire éclatant ce qui me fit fondre littéralement dans ses bras. Nous ne parlons pas de son…décrit Alec en caressant son costume

Jace se mit à racler la gorge ne voulant pas savoir l'attirail de son ex-beau frère,

\- Tu veux que je te laisse perdu dans tes pensés perverse proposa Jace

\- Très drôle ironisa Alec en jetant son costume dans sa valise

Lexy qui était derrière la porte rit de toute la conversation, elle se mordit les lèvres quand son père évoqua le sexe de son autre père. Elle était mi-amusée et mi-dégoûtée, elle l'avertit que Magnus les attendait à l'hôtel comme convenu. Jace décela le mensonge dans la voix de sa nièce, il était au courant du plan et lui fit remarquer de son mensonge, elle fit les gros yeux.

\- Jace, je sais que je te demande trop mais est ce que tu pourrais venir avec nous proposa Alec

\- Avec joie, frangin. Et si je peux me permettre, je te vois ben porter cet ensemble pour attirer l'œil de ton ex proposa Jace en sortant un ensemble

Isabelle lui avait offert une chemise bleu marine assez serrée avec un pantalon en cuir moulant, d'après elle c'était pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Ils prirent l'avion et se rendirent dans l'hôtel, Magnus et les autres étaient déjà arrivés. Les parents de Camille firent la connaissance de Levy qui grimaça à son tour, au même moment Alec qui est arrivé complètement soûl trouva Magnus dans les bras de Camille dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier se pencha pour regarder son ex avant que la porte se ferme, le noiraud monta vers la chambre et marcha d'un pas énervé.

\- LEXY BANE cria Alec

Les jumelles sortirent de la chambre toutes les deux face à face, il était effrayé avant de prendre ses filles dans ses bras. Clary sortit de l'une des chambres et l'invita à entrer,

\- Je ne sais pas si vous souvenez de moi commença Clary

\- Clary je suis content de te voir salua Alec en entrant

\- Je l'ai toujours adorée cet homme sourit Clary

Il était en train de gronder ses filles au sujet de leur père, Jace sortit au même moment de la chambre en short de bain ce qui choqua Alec.

\- J'en profite un peu des vacances répliqua Jace

\- Vas y au moins tu profites grommela Alec

Jace se cogna contre Clary, il s'excusa et ramassa l'objet de la rousse.

\- Jace, je te présente Clary présenta Alec

\- C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer déclara Jace en lui prenant la main

\- Moi aussi c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer sourit Clary en rougissant en voyant le baisemain

Alec s'allongea ayant une migraine quand il se rendit compte que ses filles lui cachaient quelque chose, elles révélèrent alors le remariage de leur père. Il était abasourdit par la nouvelle, ses filles voulu le convaincre de stopper le mariage ce qu'il refusa net.

\- Votre père et moi nous avons chacun nos vies maintenant, donc vous allez me faire le plaisir de cesser ce petit jeu et dire à votre père que je suis ici pour prendre l'une de vous est ce compris gronda Alec en les regardant

Elles acquiescèrent sans savoir qu'elles n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot, Magnus entre-temps chercha Alec dans l'hôtel et trouva une à une ses filles sans le savoir. Il se rendit à la piscine avant d'essayer d'esquiver les parents de Camille, en parlant avec eux il fut pris par une contemplation divine en voyant Alec venir vers la piscine. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher de son regard et essaya de s'approcher de lui avant de tomber dans la piscine, Alec se mordais les lèvres en le voyant. Il remonta à la surface trempé et perça sa veste, il s'avança vers son ex-mari.

\- Bonjour Alexander salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Alec les joues rouges

\- Je suis surpris de te voir ici et toi non, ça fait quoi onze ans qu'on ne sait pas et on se retrouve le jour même…commença Magnus

\- Papa, je sais pourquoi il est ici signala Levy en sortant du dos d'Alec

\- Lexy, tu sais qui il est demanda Magnus interloqué

\- Oui et je ne suis pas Lexy stoppa Levy

\- Lexy c'est moi révéla Lexy en venant à côté de sa sœur

L'asiatique était médusé de voir ses filles côte à côte, il se mit à sourire en les regardant.

\- Levy, Lexy interpella Magnus en les regardant chacune à leurs tours

\- Vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux vous nous avez envoyé dans la même colonie de vacances raconta Levy

\- Et la solution nous a sauté aux yeux renchérit Lexy

\- Elles se sont fait passé l'une pour l'autre Magnus révéla Alec en souriant

\- Tu es fâché demanda Levy en regardant son père

\- Bien sûr que non, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais encore bébé sourit Magnus en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Je suis une grande fille maintenant mais une fille sans père décréta Levy ce qui toucha Magnus

\- Et moi alors je n'aurais pas de mère avec qui me défouler gronda Lexy

Alec se mit à sourire discrètement,

\- Et Lexy, tu étais à Londres durant tout ce temps, viens mon petit pailletés gloussa Magnus en ouvrant les bras

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras, ils se serraient quand Lexy se détacha de son père.

\- Maman est génial papa, je ne comprends pas pourquoi est ce que tu l'as laissé filer commenta Lexy

\- Les filles, laissez-nous discuter votre père et moi proposa Alec

\- Prenez tout votre temps sourit le duo

Ils s'assirent tous les deux pour discuter,

\- Je suis étonné de te voir et de voir les filles ensemble, mais quand même Alexander oh tout le monde t'appelle Alec rectifia Magnus

\- Non maman m'appelle de temps en temps Alexander prévient Alec en passant la main sur sa nuque

\- Malgré les années tu n'as pas changé du tout complimenta Magnus en souriant

Le noiraud se mit à rougir sous son sourire, Camille arriva et les vit tout les deux. Ayant déjà rencontré et discuter avec Alec pour qu'il fasse sa robe de mariée avec Isabelle,

\- Magnus pourquoi est ce que tu es mouillé accusa Camille

\- Comment vous vous connaissez demanda Magnus

\- J'ai raté un épisode souligna Camille

\- Le monde est petit Camille sourit Magnus

Elle était sur le point de lui crier dessus quand Levy s'approcha d'elle

\- Bonjour Camille salua Levy

\- Bonjour salua Camille

\- Comment ça va demanda Lexy

Elle se mit à crier de choc en voyant les jumelles, Magnus s'excusa d'avoir omis qu'il avait eu des jumelles.

\- Il ne m'a pas dit aussi que j'avais une jumelle, aussi je suis la vraie Lexy et elle c'est Levy qui se faisait passer pour moi pendant que je me faisais passer pour elle. Et lui c'est notre mère Alexander Gédéon Lightwood présenta Lexy en pointant le doigt sur Alec

\- Donc lui c'est votre autre père demanda Camille en pointant le doigt sur Alec

\- Oui répondirent les jumelles

\- Et vous étiez mariés avec lui demanda Camille en pointant Magnus

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Encore touché répondit Alec

\- Oui tu as raison Magnus, le monde est très petit. Quel aubaine que nous soyons tous rassemblez ici riait Camille nerveuse

Les filles la regardaient avec malice et victoire, le soir même elles préparaient leurs parents pour un dîner. Magnus descendit avec Lexy épuisé par les surprises,

\- Lexy, dis-moi où est ce qu'on va parce que j'ai eu ma dose de surprise pour aujourd'hui questionna Magnus

\- Tu vas adorer papa sourit Lexy

\- BONSOIR salua Alec

L'asiatique tourna à peine la tête vers Alec avant de presque casser le cou pour le regarder de nouveau, le noiraud avait mis la tenue que Jace lui avait proposé de mettre. Le collectionneur bavait presque en le revoyant, le londonien s'approcha de lui doucement.

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée où nous allons questionna Alec

\- Pas la moindre idée, ne sourit Magnus

Ils prirent la voiture et se rendit à un pont, ils sortirent tous les quatre de la voiture. Les deux adultes restaient hébétés de voir qu'ils n'y avaient rien sur le pont.

\- Où est ce qu'on va dîner questionna Magnus

\- Là-bas indiqua Levy en pointant vers un Yacht

Ils prirent un petit bateau pour rejoindre l'autre bateau, ils montèrent sur le bateau.

\- Combien va nous coûter ceci questionna Magnus en se tournant vers ses filles

\- On a réunis notre argent poche répondit Lexy

\- Bien sûr et votre oncle Jace adore les canards nargua Magnus

\- Bon d'accord grand-mère nous a un peu aidée révéla Levy

\- Levy gronda Alec

\- D'accord beaucoup aidé avoua Levy

Lexy se mit devant la porte et se tourna vers ses parents,

\- Alexander et Magnus, votre dîner vous attends déclara Lexy en ouvrant la porte

Ils rentrèrent et virent l'ambiance romantique de la soirée, ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait qu'une table pour deux.

\- C'est une table pour deux remarqua Magnus

\- Levy et moi nous ne mangeons pas ici gloussa Lexy

\- Mais par contre moi je reste, je suis Clary votre serveuse de ce soir riez pas signala Clary en tenue de serveuse en arrivant avec un plateau de hors d'œuvre

\- Et moi Jace votre sommelier, une coupe de champagne pour que vous soyez éméché et éviter de nous congédiez d'avoir suivit ses deux jeunes beautés ici présentes proposa Jace en montrant le champagne

\- Levy, musique s'il te plait proposa Clary

La jeune fille mit la musique en souriant avec sa sœur jumelle à la musique romantique, le couple se regardait avec nostalgique.

\- Détendez-vous et voyagez à travers le temps, ne pensez qu'au passé gloussa Lexy en prenant la main de sa jumelle pour partir

Elles fermèrent la porte pour les laisser seuls, Clary vérifia qu'elles étaient bien partit.

\- Je pense que vous commencez à comprendre conclu Clary

\- Oh que oui rougit Alec

Magnus constata la bouée du bateau où il avait rencontré son ex-mari, il sourit en se rappelant leur rencontre.

\- Elles ont recréé la soirée où nous sommes rencontrés déduit Magnus

\- La musique, le service énuméra Jace

Ils prirent chacun une coupe de champagne et commencèrent à discuter ensemble, les jumelles les observaient en souriant.

\- Maintenant je sais ce que ressent un poisson rouge nargua Magnus

\- Magnus riait Alec les joues rouges

\- Si un jour toi et moi nous avons le temps d'essayer de se rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous proposa Magnus

\- C'est un peu flou pour moi, nous étions jeune et soupe-au-lait. Nous nous sommes disputés et je t'ai lancé hum…c'était quoi déjà demanda Alec en essayant se rappeler de l'objet

\- Une vase ming répondit Magnus d'un ton malicieux

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai fait ma valise et j'ai prit l'avion pour la première fois et tu ne m'as pas couru après raconta Alec en le regardant à travers les bougies

\- Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais Alexander mais je l'aurai fait si c'était ce que tu voulais déclara Magnus

\- Mais tout ça appartient au passé, faisons bonne figure pour les filles proposa Alec

Malgré ce qu'ils disaient leurs sentiments à eux étaient revenus à la surface, Magnus était à nouveau amoureux de son ex-mari et il comprit qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. De même Alec qui repensait à leurs premières années de mariage, le lendemain il rassembla ses affaires pour retourner en Angleterre. Jace vint prés de son frère,

\- Où est Levy questionna Alec

\- Elle termine de se préparer répondit Jace

\- Bon je t'envois Levy pour les vacances de Noël décréta Alec

\- Et moi je t'envois Lexy pour celle de pâques répondit Magnus en terminant de régler l'hôtel

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur les jumelles qui n'étaient pas habillés, le couple fut sidéré de les voir pas habillé.

\- Levy, tu n'es pas habillée. Remonte te changer tout de suite ordonna Alec

\- Tu sais quoi papa et maman, nous avons vu que nous nous sommes fait complètement avoir. Papa nous a promis une randonné et nous allons la faire ensemble déclara Lexy

\- Quelle randonnée tu parles interrogea Magnus confus

\- Celle qu'on fait avant la rentrée des classes répondit Levy

\- Levy, c'est ridicule tout ça. Allez monte te changer, l'avion ne va pas nous attendre gronda Alec

\- Tu es sûr que c'est moi Levy demanda Levy en souriant malicieusement

\- Ce sera dommage d'envoyer la mauvaise à Londres sourit Lexy

\- Les filles, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Votre père va rater son avion gronda Magnus en mettant les mains sur les hanches

\- Levy interpella Alec

\- Oui répondit les filles

Magnus soupira et s'accroupit devant ses filles pour les différencier, il les regarda l'une et l'autre avant de pointer sur Lexy.

\- Tu es Lexy reconnu Magnus

\- Tu es sûr papa gloussa Lexy

\- Vraiment sûr que ce n'est pas moi gloussa Levy à son tour

Il fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser sous le regard d'Alec,

\- Alors voilà ce que nous vous proposons, nous partons chez papa pour faire nos affaires ensuite quand on reviendra on vous dirait qui est Levy et qui est Lexy proposa Levy en tenant la main de sa jumelle

\- Ou alors l'une de vous vient avec moi que ça vous plaise ou non gronda Alec

Malgré leurs négociations ils furent vaincus par les filles, Magnus était en train de ranger les affaires dans le 4X4 sous les remontrances de Camille.

\- Qu'est que je vais faire durant ses trois jours du tricot cracha Camille

\- Chérie, ce s'est le pacte que nous avons fait avec les filles se défendit Magnus

Alec grimaça en voyant Camille et descendit des escaliers doucement en fredonnant alors que la blonde cria au scandale en voyant le jeune homme, ce dernier avait convaincu son ex de laisser participer la blonde à leur escapades. Les filles virent la blonde descendre des escaliers,

\- Papa qu'est ce que Camille fiche ici questionna Lexy agacée par la blonde

\- Ecoutez les filles c'est votre père qui l'a invité alors soyez sympa conseilla Magnus

Camille s'installa prés de Magnus ce qui ne plus pas aux filles, Alec vint sur le côté en souriant.

\- Alors vous êtes prêt à partir questionna Alec

\- Maman, ce n'est pas ce qu'on a prévu refusa Levy

\- Ecoutez, allez-y à ma place la nature et moi ce n'est pas bon refusa Camille

\- Je voulais que vous partez à ma place pour que vous les connaissez en plus dans quelques jours ce seront vos filles sourit Alec avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux

Magnus mit ses lunettes en soupirant longuement et démarra la voiture au grand dam des filles, ils s'en allèrent sous les signes d'au-revoir d'Alec. Clary sortit de la maison en venant prés de lui

\- Je donnerai tout ce que je possède pour voir cette femme grimper en haut d'une montagne nargua Clary

Pendant ce temps Camille n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de son dos et son corps en compote, les filles lui faisaient des farces en mettant un lézard sur sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Bon, les filles je pars en avant et aider Camille à marcher s'il vous plait proposa Magnus

\- D'accord papa répondit Lexy résignée

\- M'aider à tomber dans un ravin plutôt grommela Camille

Les filles l'aidèrent à se relever,

\- Tu ne vois pas un ravin par hasard demanda Levy en se rapprochant de sa jumelle

Elles l'insultaient dans son dos ce qui la fit retourner et elle les menaçait de faire de leurs vies un enfer, Lexy s'était retournée après avoir mis le même lézard sur sa tête. Camille faillit avaler le lézard avant de le recracher, Magnus vint la voir. Elle pointa les jumelles accusatrices et elles firent les innocentes, ils dressèrent le camp prés du lac. Camille alla dormir dans sa tente après avoir embrasser Magnus passionnément, il regarda ses filles qui étaient mécontente.

\- Les filles, fichez-lui la paix. Le camping n'est pas son fort, je ne l'épouse pas parce qu'elle est championne aux jeux de Badminton déclara Magnus

Le soir même les jumelles firent un dernier coup contre Camille en la mettant sur l'eau avec son matelas gonflable,

\- Bonne nuit maman chérie nargua Lexy ce qui fit rire sa jumelle

Le lendemain elle se réveilla en hurlant dans toute la forêt ce qui fit réveiller Magnus, celui-ci grimaça en la voyant tombé dans l'eau. Elle arriva furieuse et donna un coup de pied dans une casserole,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe questionna Magnus

\- Ce qu'il se passe mon pote, écoute bien le jour même de notre mariage j'envois ses deux pestes au fin fond de la suisse alors c'est elles ou moi à toi de choisir demanda Camille

Il regarda ses filles, Levy eut peur sur le coup alors que Lexy était détendu en sachant la décision de son père.

\- Elles, répondit Magnus

\- Quoi interrogea Camille

\- E-l-l-e-s, elles tu piges répondit Magnus en souriant

La blonde piqua une crise de nerfs, plus tard ils rentrèrent chez eux. Alec sortit de la maison en les accueillant.

\- Alors vous vous êtes amusés questionna Alec

\- Amusés, c'est peu le dire. On est puni jusqu'à la fin de notre vie râla Levy

\- Et ça commence dés maintenant gronda Magnus en déchargeant la voiture

\- Où est Camille interrogea Alec

\- On lui a fait une farce ou deux et elle a pétée une durite raconta Lexy

Alec s'inquiéta et prit une de ses filles dans ses bras pour la rassurer, Magnus monta les escaliers en les rejoignant.

\- Pétée une durite ? Elle m'a envoyée ça dans la figure indiqua Magnus en montrant la bague de fiançaille

\- Magnus, je suis désolé d'avoir insisté pour qu'elle parte avec vous s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mais au moins c'est moins lourds qu'un vase ming, tels père telles filles sourit Magnus en les regardant

\- Vraiment Magnus s'excusa Alec

\- On est désolés papa s'excusa Levy

\- Filez dans votre chambre maintenant ordonna Magnus

Elles partirent dans leur chambre, Alec donna une petite tape sur les fesses de Lexy en souriant. Magnus rangea la bague de fiançaille dans sa poche,

\- Il faudra un jour que je les remercie déclara Magnus

Alec se tourna vers lui en souriant en comprenant qu'il avait vu les vrais couleurs de Camille,

\- Bon où est biscuit ? Je meurs de faim questionna Magnus

\- Eh bien Jace et Clary sont partis en pique-nique depuis hier après-midi révéla Alec en venant prés de lui

\- Qui l'aurait cru ? Ton frère et ma nounou, bon eh bien je vais cuisiner alors décréta Magnus en mettant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalons

\- Tu sais cuisiner s'étonna Alec en haussant les sourcils

\- Je sais cuisiner des pâtes…des pâtes réfléchit Magnus

\- Hum des pâtes ce sera parfait sourit Alec

\- Alors des pâtes sourit Magnus ce qui fit rougir Alec

Le soir même après le repas Magnus se regarda dans le miroir en s'arrangeant un peu avant de voir les filles en train de jouer aux cartes sur le lit avec Président Miaou,

\- Waouh papa tu es à tomber complimenta Lexy

\- Vraiment à tomber renchérit Levy

\- Dodo les filles sourit Magnus en fermant la porte de leur chambre

Il amena Alec dans sa cave de vin, il lui fit visiter et présenta ses meilleurs vins. Il lui montra un petit coffret où étaient exposés ses vins personnels,

\- Regarde ce vin indiqua Magnus en prenant la bouteille

\- Victoire des alliés lut Alec

\- Ça c'est le vin qui était servis le jour du mariage de mes parents, je pense que c'est grâce à lui que je fut conçu cette nuit gloussa Magnus en rangeant le vin

\- Et celui-ci là demanda Alec en prenant la dernière bouteille de vin

L'asiatique ne répondit pas et le regarda retirer la poussière dessus pour lire les inscriptions dessus,

\- Cette bouteille m'a presque ruiné pour l'avoir souligna Magnus

\- Pourquoi d'où vient-il interrogea Alec curieux

\- C'était le vin qui a été servis le jour de notre mariage avoua Magnus

Alec le regarda en tenant la bouteille, il eut les larmes aux yeux et avala sa salive.

\- On débouche proposa Alec

\- Je ne boirai ce vin avec personne d'autre que toi sourit Magnus

Le noiraud baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes, l'asiatique le fit regarder en soufflant dans ses yeux avant de regarder ses yeux plein d'amour pour lui. Ils s'étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand Clary et Jace arrivèrent ce qui les fit interrompit,

\- Il faut qu'on monte chuchota Alec

\- Biscuit à la clef de la maison signala Magnus ne voulant pas interrompre le moment

Malgré tout il recula en secouant la tête les larmes coulant sur ses joues, il les essuya avant de monter. Magnus remit le vin en place et le suivi, quelques jours plus tard Alec décida de retourner à Londres. Il serra Lexy dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front et regarda Levy embrasser son père, les deux filles se serraient mutuellement avant de se raccompagner jusqu'au taxi sous la pluie. Alec vint prés de l'homme qu'il aimait encore, ce dernier l'embrassa sur la joue qui laissa une brûlure sur sa joue, il ferma presque les yeux à la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

\- Prends soin de toi commenta Magnus

\- Toi aussi prends soin de toi répondit Alec en prenant le parapluie

Il alla sous la pluie et embrassa encore une fois Lexy en lui promettant de lui téléphoner, ils rentrèrent à Londres. Le noiraud regarda son autre fille pleurer en silence. Ils rentrèrent au pavillon des Lightwood, ils retirèrent leurs manteaux trempés.

\- Maman, nous sommes rentrés avertis Alec

\- Grand-maman c'est nous, renchérit Levy

\- Je vais voir dans le bureau signala Alec en allant dans le bureau de sa mère

Il rentra dans le bureau et se mit sur l'embrasure de la porte, il vit le journal que sa mère lisait chaque matin.

\- Bonjour dame Lightwood nargua Alec

Le journal tomba pour montrer Lexy ce qui le surprit de la voir,

\- Dis maman tu savais que le concorde mettait trois fois moins de temps sourit Lexy

\- Ou-Ou-Oui bredouilla Alec confus

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici demanda Levy en voyant sa sœur

\- Ça nous a pris trente seconde après votre départ, nous ne voulons plus jamais vous perdre révéla Lexy

\- Nous répéta Alec

Magnus sortit d'une pièce et entra dans le bureau ce qui le fit pivoter vers lui,

\- Nous Alexander, j'ai commis l'erreur une fois de t'avoir laissé partir et maintenant je ne vais pas commettre une deuxième fois la même erreur même si tu es très fort déclara Magnus en s'avançant vers lui

\- Et tu espère quoi ? Que je vais te tomber dans les bras en éclatant de sanglot en disant voilà la solution et nos filles qui vont être élevé ici et là-bas et nous qui allons recommencer notre histoire d'amour là nous étions arrêtés. Vieillir ensemble entourés de nos petits-enfants sanglota Alec en le voyant s'approcher de lui

Magnus le prit son visage en coupe en essuyant ses larmes,

\- Magnus qu'est ce que tu comptes faire justement interrogea Alec en sanglots

\- Faire tout ce que tu as dit mais tu n'es pas obligé de pleurer en sanglots sourit Magnus

\- Oh que si répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément en se prenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les filles serraient leur collier dans leur main heureuse d'avoir réconcilié leurs parents. Levy s'allongea dans le fauteuil en souriant de joie,

\- Ça y est, on a réussi cria Lexy de victoire

Quelques mois plus tard ils organisèrent leur remariage en invitant toute la famille sur le bateau, Isabelle avec son mari Simon étaient de la fête bien sûr elle avait créé le costume parfait de son frère et son beau-frère qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'adorer. Maryse était heureuse que son fils soit de nouveau heureux après si longtemps surtout avec l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé, les filles étaient très contentes du remariage de leurs parents. A la grande surprise de tous Jace demanda en mariage Clary qui avait crié de joie avant de prendre la bague de fiançaille et la montrer à tous le monde, le couple n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser comme s'ils rattrapaient les baisers manqués qu'ils avaient manqués l'un de l'autre. Après que tout le monde se soit couché le couple se dirigea vers la suite nuptiale, Magnus portait son époux dans ses bras en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

\- Magnus, tu vas nous faire tomber riait Alec en serrant son cou

\- C'est la tradition sourit Magnus

Il le déposa sur le lit remplie de pétale de rose, il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- Avant qu'on commence, est ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu veux questionna Magnus

\- Je n'ai jamais été intime avec personne d'autre que toi, je pense que tu as été intimé avec Camille et d'autre personne en déduit Alec

\- Moi non, je flirtais avec eux mais je ne voulais pas aller plus loin même avec Camille, on ne faisait que s'embrasser et quand elle voulait aller plus loin je lui disais que je voulais attendre notre mariage relata Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Le noiraud l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, il le déshabilla en répandant des baisers dans son cou. Son amant caressa son torse et taquina son téton tout en pinçant son autre téton, il le téta en souriant en se souvenant lorsqu'il attendait ses filles et qu'il produisait le lait maternel. Il descendit vers le bas et lui fit enlever son pantalon, il se lécha les lèvres en voyant l'érection d'Alec. Il le prit en bouche en faisant gémir son amant, il joua avec ses testicules et humidifia ses doigts pour les pénétrer en lui. Il les fit coulisser pour dilater l'intimité d'Alec, il se retira de son gland et vint l'embrasser en frôlant sa prostate. En sentant que le noiraud était dilaté, il se déshabilla à son tour et le pénétra doucement, il attendit un moment pour le faire habituer de nouveau. Alec bougea timidement ses hanches avant de le laisser bouger en lui, il rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Magnus donna des coups de rein en s'ajustant un peu et le fit crier quand il glissa sur son faisceau de nerfs, il poursuivit ses mouvements de reins. Alec cria de plaisir en griffant son amant avant de sentir l'orgasme le foudroyer en plein, il se déversa entre eux ayant les yeux qui se retournaient complètement. Son mari donna quelques coups en sentant la paroi interne d'Alec le serrer, il se déversa à son tour en lui en s'effondrant. Le noiraud ronronna dans son cou en souriant extatique,

\- Je t'aime Alexander, je t'ai toujours aimé confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus et je t'ai toujours aimé répondit Alec en l'embrassant

\- Ils restaient blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le lendemain les filles virent les rejoindre en sautant sur eux ce qui les fit rire. Le couple alla en lune de miel et à leur retour, ils reformaient ensemble une vrai famille. Bien sûr neuf mois plus tard Alec mit au monde un petit garçon du nom de Dan et leurs filles chouchoutaient leur petit frère, ils vécurent heureux en famille. Comme l'avait prévit le noiraud le couple vieillit ensemble entouré de leurs petits enfants et vient éternellement heureux raconta l'homme

Il vit sa dernière fille endormit, il lui caressa les cheveux en l'embrassant. L'orage grondait de moins en moins forts,

\- On dirait que ça se calme remarqua l'autre homme en regardant la fenêtre

\- Ou bien ta mère a fait venir ton père dans la chambre après l'avoir banni et c'est pour ça qu'il y avait l'orage nargua l'asiatique

\- Magnus gronda l'autre homme

\- Bon à ton tour de raconter une autre histoire maintenant sourit Magnus

\- Les enfants sont endormit, je te rappelle souligna l'autre

\- Alexander, les filles et Riley ne vont pas se réveiller avant un bon moment alors profitons en pour une histoire d'adulte gloussa Magnus

\- D'accord d'ailleurs j'ai une qui pourrait te plaire gloussa Alec

Il se mit à raconter une histoire d'adulte pour son mari qui l'écouta en souriant, sur ce mes amis moi je m'en vais discrètement en les laissant. Je vous retrouve pour une prochaine histoire. Fin

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai la nouvelle histoire. Bisous glacées. **


End file.
